El asesino comedor de almas
by Draconari
Summary: -Yo era una chica normal, como todas las demás hasta ese día... El día en que asesinaste a alguien ante mis ojos...  Romance, aventura, y a lo mejor puede que haya lemmon
1. Un comienzo de muerte

¡Buenas, buenas! ¡Soy yo, Draconari! Esta es mi primera historia así que les pido que sean buenos y no me fusilen ¿Vale? Gracias :D

**Dicen que dentro de cada hombre habita un asesino, nada más mirarte a los ojos supe que era verdad**

**Maka. Pov**

Era un día como otro en Death city. Yo estaba con mi amiga Tsubaki decidiendo que hacer para este fin de semana. La verdad es que yo no tenía ganas de nada… Ella quería ir al cine y yo quedarme en casa. No me malinterpretéis: ella me cae muy bien. Es mi mejor amiga. Es sollo que desde hace tiempo siento que me falta algo, y no saberlo me frustra cantidad…

-Maka ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Perdona, Tsubaki! Estaba…

-Empanada, para no variar… ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No ,nada,nada

- Si quieres dejamos esto del cine para otro día…

(Sí por favor)

-La verdad es que preferiría quedarme en mi apartamento este fin de semana.

-Bueno, de acuerdo… (Suspira pero luego me dedica una sonrisa)

Jooopeeee, ahora me siento culpable por no ir con ella. Pero si digo que no, es que no. Además, necesito descansar… estoy agotada.

-¡Ostras, que tarde es! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Buen fin de semana, Maka-chan!

-¡Igualmente Tsubaki!

Buff… vaya día más agotador. Primero me vino la sensación de que me falta algo en plena clase de Stein (y no atender en su clase puede ser mortal. ¡¿Qué clase de profesor de ciencias trae bisturís a clase para tirárselos a los alumnos?), después bronca con Ox por que dijo que era mejor que yo en todo, al acabar, he tenido que romperle las ilusiones a Tsubaki ¡Y ahora, para colmo, se pone a llover!

-¡Dios, que mierda de día!

No paré de correr. Sin mirar a donde iba acabé metiéndome en un callejón. Vale, sé que hay que mirar a donde se va o una acaba perdida ¡Pero odio la lluvia y quiero llegar pronto a mi casa!

-¡SOCORRO!

-¿Qué narices…?

A la vuelta del callejón vi a un hombre tirado en el suelo, mirando a un chico albino. El hombre estaba aterrado.

-Por favor, no me mates… haré lo que me pidas pero no me mates

-…

En un visto y no visto, la cabeza del hombre se separó de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¡! Pero ¿qué digo? ¡Lo ha matado!

-Idiota, para conseguir lo que quería de ti, tenía que matarte de todas formas

Entonces, del cuerpo del hombre salió una especie de bola azul con rabito… La luz era muy bonita… Hasta que ese chico albino la cogió por el rabito y se la comió…

-(eructa) buff, esta sí que estaba buena…

-¡SOUUUL!

¡Oh genial! ¡Y ahora viene un compañero del asesino este! ¡Un chico saltimbanqui de pelo azul! Pero he de reconocer que está cachas…

-Maldito engreído… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a tu dios en la parada del metro? ¡Me han tomado por un loco, hasta que me di cuenta de que no estabas!

- Bufff… No me des el coñazo Black Star… Era mi hora de comer y el tío ese tenía un alma apetecible.

¡¿Qué se ha comido qué? ¡¿Un "alma"? Dios, será mejor que me pire de aquí cuanto antes…

Estaba dando mis primeros pasos para salir corriendo de este horrible lugar cuando me di cuenta de que el albino estaba mirando al sitio donde yo estaba oculta.

Corrí.

Al principio, el albino me persiguió junto con el saltimbanqui de azul. Aunque yo sea una "cerebrito" como me llaman en clase, cuido mucho mi forma física. Por eso podía mantener el ritmo de mi carrera… Pero no iba a durar eternamente…

Tropecé

-¡Au!

-Ya te tengo…

El albino me sujetó con fuerza… Me intenté zafar de él, pero era demasiado fuerte… Me estampó contra el suelo y me inmovilizó… Entonces le miré a los ojos.

-¿Rojos?

-¡!

El albino nada mas verme la cara y oírme hablar aflojó su agarre… Cosa que aproveché para darle una patada en sus partes e irme pitando de allí.

Cuando ya llegué a mi piso vi que ninguno de los dos me había seguido… Menos mal… Lo malo es que como ese capullo me estampó contra el suelo mojado, mi ropa estaba empapada… Tendría que lavarla y ponerla a secar… Bueno, da igual. Me voy a dar una ducha y que se me quiten todos los males.

Lo malo es que nada más entrar en mi casa, él estaba allí, sentado en mi sofá y mirándome con expresión divertida.

-Buenas, señorita… Disculpa pero voy a tener que matarte.

-¡¿Qué?

**Hasta aquí éste episodio. ¿Por qué querrá Soul matar a Maka? ¿Qué ha pasado con BS? Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo. ¿Reviews?**


	2. ¿El asesino pervertido?

¡Wola! Soy yo, Draconari. Voy a seguir con este fic, a ver qué tal se me da XD.

**Dicen que el arma de la muerte es una guadaña… ¿Acaso tu eres ese arma?**

Soul. Pov

Madre mía que leche me ha metido en las bolas… Joder, cómo duele.

-¡Viejo! ¿Estás bien? ¡Joder macho, esa tía te podría haber castrado!

- Ca-callate Black Star…

-¿Quieres que la mate yo?

- No… Es mía. Además… Ya la tengo localizada.

Me levanté a pesar del dolor. Madre mía, debería ponerme hielo o algo así… Bueno da igual. Tengo su rastro y no lo voy a perder.

Está revisando si la hemos seguido… Chica lista... Entraré por la ventana. Suenan unas llaves. Me apoyaré en el sofá con mi estilo "cool".

-Buenas señorita… Disculpa pero voy a tener que matarte.

-¡¿Qué?

Maka. Pov

Dios, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte en un solo día.

-¿P-por qué me quieres matar?

-Has visto lo que soy. Y si otros se enteran se me acabó la diversión.

-¿Diversión?

Ese asesino se me acerca. Me coge de las muñecas.

-Pero antes de eso, creo que voy a divertirme un rato.

Espera un momento, ¿divertirse conmigo? ¡! ¡Ah no! ¡Por ahí si que no paso!

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Siempre llevo un libro escondido en el bolso. De tapa dura para que duela más. Además, como me entreno con Ox, he conseguido la fuerza suficiente para hundirle el cráneo a alguien :3

-¡AU!

- ¡Maldito asesino pervertido! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Le empiezo a golpear con el libro. Lo saco de mi piso a golpes.

¿?. Pov

La he encontrado… ¿Uhmm? ¿Quién es ese al que golpea? ¡Oh! Que grata sorpresa… Creo que me pasaré a saludar…

Soul. Pov.

-¡Joder! ¡Para ya!

-¡Ni hablar maldito pervertido! ¡Lárgate!

-Es la primera vez que una mujer se te resiste ¿verdad, guadañita?

Esa voz…

-¡Kilik! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

- Vaya... ¿Es esa manera de hablar a uno de tus antiguos camaradas?

-Déjame en paz... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No es lo que yo quiero... Es lo que "él" quiere

-Si has venido a matarme, pierdes el tiempo. Nunca me derrotaste cuando estabamos en la misma tropa y no me vas a derrotar ahora.

-Idiota... No vengo a por tí... Vengo a por ella

Hasta aquí. ¿Qué les parece? Bueno, ya sé que no he aclarado mucho, pero lo aclararé en el próximo capi ¿va? Nos vemooooos


	3. La pelea de los asesinos

Ohaio! Buenos días! Qué tal les va? A mí fatal… Estoy enfermo de la garganta y para colmo tengo que estudiar para los futuros exámenes T.T Pero no me desanimo de escribir este fic! Además una amiga mía me ha dicho que debería escribir más fics aparte de este… Y creo que lo haré!

Bueno, ¡Qué comience el SHOW!

**Un alma pura… Apetecible, ¿no crees?**

.

¿Cómo que viene a por mí? Joder, vaya día de mierda… Yo solo esperaba un día normal, aburrido, sentada en mi casa, comiendo algún recalentado y viendo la tele ¡no esto!

-¿Có-cómo que a por mí? ¿¡Se puede saber que he hecho!

-No lo sé, yo solo cumplo órdenes de mi jefe

-Pues lo siento, Kilik, pero vas a tener que decirle a tu jefe que no te la vas a llevar, porque ella es mía.

Un momento ¿suya?

-¡Oye que no soy un objeto! ¡MAKA-CHOP!

Cada vez voy mejorando más en esto :3

-¡AU! Joder, para ya.

-No quisiera intervenir en asuntos de pareja, pero Soul, ella es del jefe… más concretamente su alma

-Mira Kilik, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero… (transformó su brazo en el filo de una guadaña roja por arriba y negra por abajo, sonriendo macabramente y mostrando una fila de dientes más parecidos a los de un tiburón que a los de un humano…)¡ANTES TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MÍA!

-Si no hay más remedio… ex-socio

Entonces el tal "Kilik" o cómo se llamase el chico, sacó un par de guantes de hierro. Se los enfundó y de uno de ellos salió una llama…

-¿Empezamos?

**BS. Pov**

Joder, odio cuando me hace esto… ¿A qué tarado se le ocurre decirle a su dios que no lo necesita y que se pire? ¡Pues que le peten! ¡Me voy a algún lugar a conocer chavalitas guapas y darles el privilegio de tocarme!

-¡Si señor, privilegio porque soy un DIOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Esto… Disculpa…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres mortal?

-No es por nada, pero te estás empapando, y así vas a pillar un resfriado…

Lo decía por mi chaleco… la verdad es que me mola lucir mis músculos… ¡Son una prueba de mi poder! Además, si uno no se entrena, las almas más ricas se te pueden escapar, y no hay nada peor que un dios con hambre.

-¡No es nada! ¡JAJAJAJA…A…At-chúuuuuuus!

-Te lo dije… Anda, vente a mi casa. Tengo toallas y varios paraguas…

- Uhmmm… De acuerdo. Te concederé el honor de darme tu paraguas y pasar tiempo conmigo ¡JAJAJAJA-tchíiiis!

-Lo que tú digas. Anda, vámonos o te quedarás helado…

La verdad es que no suelo conversar con la comida, pero esta chica me parecía especial… Tenía el pelo negro recogido en una coleta sumamente larga… y no pude evitar fijarme en sus tetas… ¡Soy un dios, pero soy chico! Aunque lo más destacable de ella era su sonrisa… Esa sonrisa me parecía preciosa…

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Tsubaki. ¿Y tú?

-¡Yo soy el gran Black Star! ¡El hombre que superará a Dios, si es que no lo he hecho ya! ¡JAJAJAJA!

-Vaya, que interesante… ¿Y por qué eso de "dios"?

Estuvimos hablando durante mucho rato… Llegamos a su casa. La verdad es que era un pisito de lo más acogedor. Estaba lleno de posters y habían varias macetas con flores… Pero lo extraño es que casi todas eran camelias…

-Oye, ¿a santo de qué tantas camelias?

-Oh, son un regalo de mi hermano. Ten, tu toalla.

La cogí. La verdad es que olía bastante bien. Y también la toalla.

-¿Tu hermano no vive contigo?

-¿Masamune? No… él es ¿cómo definirlo? Un samurái vagabundo…

-¿Samurái? ¿En el siglo XXI? No es por nada pero tu hermano ha visto demasiado anime…

De pronto, la miré… ¡Mierda! ¡Está llorando! ¡La has cagado _brother_!

-¡Él no está loco! ¡Un bastardo loco mató a nuestros padres con una katana, y él decidió encontrar a ese hijo de puta y matarlo de la misma forma para que nuestros padres puedan descansar en paz!

Oh, grandísima mierda… ¿Y ahora qué hago? No me gusta verla así…

- Lo siento Tsubaki… (le digo esto mientras le seco las lágrimas con mi mano)

-Black Star…

Entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba… Una explosión no muy lejos de la casa de Tsubaki.

-¡JODER! ¡¿Qué narices ha sido eso?

-¡Por ahí vive Maka-chan!

**Soul. Pov.**

Maldita sea, este capullo ha mejorado bastante. Antes le habría destrozado sin pestañear pero el desgraciado se ha entrenado a conciencia.

-¡Comete esta!

Oh, mierda, otro puño ígneo no….

¡KABUUUUMMMM!

Este casi me da… Puta mierda… ¿Tendré que hacer _eso_?

-¡Soul! ¿Estás bien viejo?

-¡BS! ¡Te dije que te largases!

-¡Que te den! ¡Tienes problemas! ¡Y creo que necesitas mi ayuda!

- Ufff… De acuerdo. Vamos allá. Pero que conste que esto lo haces tu por tu propia voluntad. Luego no esperes que te de las gracias. Darte las gracias y quedar como el débil no es nada _cool…_

-Que sí pesado… Ahora vamos a patearle el culo a este mamarracho

**Maka. Pov.**

Vaya por dios… Ahora se ha unido el saltimbanqui de azul… ¿Uhmm? ¿Esa de ahí no es Tsubaki? ¿Y por qué mira con preocupación al mono ese?

Da igual… Al parecer Kilik está acojonado… Y con razón… Ese tal "Soul" que antes llevaba las de perder ahora parece mucho más ágil que antes… Le está pateando la cara a Kilik mientras el chico peliazul le propina un puñetazo en el estomago… Ahora un ataque combinado en el que ambos le patean la cara y luego ¡AU! Eso debería estar prohibido entre hombres…

-Y ahora el toque final…

-Haz los honores viejo.

El chico albino transformó su brazo derecho en el filo de una guadaña una vez más… Me pareció que se relamía…

-Jejeje… ¿Crees que te voy a dejar matarme? ¡Pues lo siento pero no! ¡Si no puedo cumplir mi misión os mataré a todos!

Kilik chocó los nudillos y ocurrió algo que no me esperaba…

-¡POR EL GRAN SHINIGAMI-SAMA!

Se autoinmoló en una gran explosión destruyendo varias casas, incluida la mía… T.T

Entonces algo extraño sucedió… Un tejado se me caía encima… Entonces sentí una gran presión en el estómago… Alguien me golpeó para sacarme de ahí… ¡!

-¡SOUUUUUUUUUUUL!

**Hasta aquí este episodio. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿He matado a Soul? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y qué pinta Shinigami-sama en esto? Tendreis que descubrirlo en el próximo episodio… ¿Reviews?**


	4. Razones

Hola! Hacía rato que no actualizaba este fic! Es que he estado un pelín ocupado… En el anterior fic lo dejé en lo más interesante y Miyoko prometió matarme si no continuaba este fic XDD Así que aquí va!

**Me convertí en lo que soy para recuperar lo perdido…**

_Oh genial, y ahora estoy muerto…otra vez. Dios me odia_

-Dios no te odia, eres tu el que arriesga su vida por una mocosa y pierde la suya…

_Se me olvidaba que nunca estoy solo, este es como pepito grillo pero en forma de demonio enano amante del blues._

-Vamos, vamos Soul-san… ¿No recuerdas el asunto pendiente? Yo cumplí mi promesa, así que ya va siendo hora de que me pagues…

_Aún no he cumplido el contrato, mi alma aún no es tuya._

-Oh, venga ya… Entonces ¿qué haces aquí muchacho? Aquí no hay lugar para los vivos

Solo para los condenados

**Maka. Pov**

Estabamos en casa de Tsubaki… Aún me dolía el estomago a causa del puñetazo de Soul… Pero lo hizo para salvarme la vida. ¿Por qué? El quería matarme…

-Oye…Pecho-plano

-…

-¡No ignores a tu dios, mortal! ¡Cuando el gran BS habla, ha de ser escuchado!

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Esta la hice con todas mis ganas… Maldito saltimbanqui descerebrado. Encima va y me llama pecho plano ¡¿Pero quién se ha creído que es?

-Maka-chan, te has pasado…Lo has dejado inconsciente

-Oh no, ¿Tu también Tsubaki?

-Pobre BS…

¿Por qué le mira de ese modo? ¡! ¡No me digas que…!

-Tsubaki…¿te has enamorado de este saltimbanqui?

-¡¿Ehhh? ¡N-no, que va! Es solo que me preocupa, ¡nada más!

-Ya,ya…¿y por qué estás colorada como un tomate?

-¡Déjalo ya, Maka-chan!

La verdad es que no disfruto mucho picando a Tsubaki, pero esta vez me gustaba verla sonrojarse. Me hacía olvidar todo el embrollo en el que me había metido en pocos segundos…

-¿Cómo anda Soul-san?

-Yo ando a dos patas, ¿y tú?

-¡Soul-san!

Vaya, al fin ha despertado el albino…La verdad es que me había preocupado por él…Le he tenido que poner unos vendajes desde el pecho hasta el estómago, ya que Kilik le había roto un par de costillas y cuando le cayó el tejado encima…bueno, estaba hecho polvo.

-Ngh… Duele…

-No hagas esfuerzos aún…deberías descansar.

-Creo que lo haré… ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Eso…¿Por qué lo ayudas, Maka? Sabes que te matará en cuanto recupere su salud… Y aún así, al verle desplomado en la acera debajo del tejado…No he podido evitar sentir que una parte de mí se iría con él si éste moría…

-Tú me salvaste de ser aplastada. Así estamos en paz.

-Uhm…Buen argumento.

Demontres, ¿qué narices me pasa? Solo es una humana más…Como yo lo fui. Aún así, lamentaría matarla…Además, ¿para qué querría Shinigami el alma de esta chica? La mirase por donde la mirase era una chica normal y corriente. La miré. Y tan normal y corriente. Tal vez con los pechos un poco planos, pero no estaba mal. A lo mejor antes de matarla podría jugar con ella…

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

-¡AU! ¿Y eso a cuento de qué?

-Me estabas mirando de arriba abajo y de repente has comenzado a babear. Asesino pervertido.

-Pecho-plano.

-Casposo.

-Niña mimada.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡Oh, no! Me parece que he tocado un punto que no debía

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

El golpe me hundió el cráneo. ¿Se puede saber de dónde saca tanta fuerza esta chica?

-Soul…¡ERES IDIOTA!

Acto seguido salió a la calle llorando.

Miré a la otra chica que parecía mirarme con ojos de odio.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

-¿Eres tan tonto que no lo ves? La has hecho daño… Te contaré lo que pasó...

Ese asesino es un idiota… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, de todos los insultos posibles, tuvo que elegir ese? No, me niego a recordar aquello…No. ¡Aléjate de mí, maldito recuerdo! ¡No soy como era antes! ¡QUE TE ALEJES DE MÍ, HE DICHO!

-Ehm, esto…

-…

-Maka…

Otra vez ese condenado albino… ¿Qué quería? ¿Comprobar si le habían hecho daño sus palabras? ¿Tan sádico era?

-Lo siento

Genial así que no me equiv… Un momento…

-¿Has dicho "lo siento"?

-Si… y no es nada _cool_ decir esto pero… Lo siento. Me he pasado.

-…

Este chico, que tan tranquilamente mató a aquel hombre y se comió su alma sin siquiera inmutarse a sus plegarias. Aquel que obligó a un chaval con poderes a auto-inmolarse… ¿Me pide perdón?

-Te perdono…

-Gracias…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Considero que me he pasado, así que la solución obvia…

-Eso no. Me refiero a lo de ser un asesino.

-No lo soy porque quiera… En realidad lo soy por obligación…

-¿Obligación?

-Me mataron antes de poder cumplir una cosa… Y me condené a vivir.

**Black **

Me dolía la cabeza…Era increíble… Vaya dolor de tarro. La verdad, he aguantado golpes, torturas e incluso me obligaron a tragarme todas las canciones de "crazy frog" Pero nunca antes me habían dejado inconsciente… ¡No, no soy débil! ¡Ahora soy fuerte! ¡Nunca volveré a pasar por _aquello_!

-Oh, Black Star, veo que te has despertado…

-Ngh… Si…Mal que me pese…

-Toma.

Un vaso con agua y una aspirina. La sonreí. Esta chica estaba en todo. Me metí la pastilla y tomé un sorbo de agua. Mientras lo hacía no pude evitar observar a Tsubaki. Estaba radiante, regando ahora sus camelias. Abrió una ventana del piso… Miró afuera mientras le daba el sol… Yo no podía apartar la mirada. Parecía una autentica musa…

-Black Star… ¿te pasa algo? Te has puesto colorado…

Maldición. Mi cuerpo me delata.

-No, no. Estoy bien

-¿Seguro? ¿No tienes fiebre? A ver, trae aquí la frente.

Se puso a una distancia peligrosa. Vi sus ojos preocupados. Olí su fragancia. La flor de camelia. Un aroma delicado… Note su aliento en mi boca… Esperaba que mi cuerpo no respondiese a esto, porque, si no, lo iba a tener difícil para levantarme.

-Parece que estás bien… Me habías preocupado.

Apuré el agua. La verdad es que ahora lo hacía porque de verdad estaba caliente. Entonces me atraganté y eché el agua a mis pantalones sin querer.

-¡Oh! Espera, te traeré una toalla.

-Déjalo Tsubaki, no hace falta… Total, me gustaría darme una ducha.

-Claro, cómo no. Te dejaré unas cosas de mi hermano.

Entré en la ducha. Me quité todas mis pertenencias. Miré con desagrado mi marca del hombro izquierdo. Era una señal tribal. Una estrella. Me la había hecho mi padre nada más nacer. Me recordaba la tragedia de mi gente… ¡NO! ¡No debo pensar en eso! ¡Es la razón por la que me haré más fuerte y derrotaré a Dios!

**Tsubaki. Pov**

Miré la estancia con tristeza. El cuarto de mi hermano… abandonado hace tanto tiempo. Siempre me manda semillas de camelia por mi cumpleaños desde que me dejó. Cuanto menos tiempo pase aquí, mejor.

Cogí unos calcetines, unos calzoncillos, un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de un anime que le gustaba mucho a mi hermano. La verdad es que ver a Black Star me recordaba a él. Él siempre se preocupaba por mí…Siempre, hasta que ese maldito bastardo mató a nuestros padres y el asesino nos dijo que nos esperaría para matarnos cuando le desafiásemos… Una mueca burlona cruzó su rostro. No me gustó nada. A punto estuve de saltar a por él, de no ser porque mi hermano me golpeó… Lo último que recordaba era la sonrisa de ese desgraciado y encontrarme en este piso que mi hermano había comprado.

_Pasado_

-A partir de hoy, viviremos aquí, hermana.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Yo voy a vengar a mamá y a papá!

-¡Solo serías un cadáver más para ese tipejo! ¡Yo me encargaré de él! ¡Me entrenaré día y noche para matarlo! ¡Vengaré a nuestros padres!

-¡Iré contigo! ¡No intentes detenerme!

-¡¿No lo entiendes verdad? ¡Tú eres mi única razón! ¡Voy a matar a ese tipo para que no te mate él a ti!

Lloré… Quería a mi hermano… Y él iba a morir por mí.

_Presente_

Dejé las cosas un momento encima del sofá. Me fui a lavar la cara con agua fría, no quería que nadie me viese con la cara roja por las lágrimas y por la rabia…

-¡AHHH! ¡ESO QUEMA!

Ups. Me había olvidado de Black Star. Habían pasado 15 minutos… ¡Me estaba gastando el gas! ¡Luego la factura sería inmensa!

Aporreé la puerta.

-¡Black Star! ¡Sal de ahí!

-¡¿Qué narices quieres?

Salió automáticamente. En cuanto abrió la puerta, me puse roja.

-¡Tápate tus vergüenzas!-le dije mientras le arrojé una toalla.

-¡Mi madre, si he salido en…!

Black Star cerró la puerta. Salió al poco con la toalla puesta a modo de taparrabos

-Ya está.

-T-toma… Ropa.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias Tsubaki!

Se volvió a encerrar en el baño, pero dejó una rendija abierta…

La verdad es que es guapo. Tiene algo que me gusta… Además, es sólo una miradita, he visto miles de chicos en internet.

Espiando, pude admirar el cuerpo de Black Star. Antes de que hubiese mirado, ya tenía puestos los calzoncillos. Sus bíceps eran impresionantes… tenía también algo que no conseguía distinguir en el hombro izquierdo… ¿una marca? Y parecía… ¡!

**Black Star. Pov**

Me vestí rápido. Había gastado bastante agua caliente al dejarme llevar por los recuerdos, intentando que el agua caliente los borrase, o al menos los difuminase. Como siempre, no había funcionado. Salí con la indumentaria que me había dado Tsubaki. La verdad es que su hermano tenía buen gusto a la hora de escoger prendas, y ella a la hora de dármelas. Salí para darle las gracias otra vez, cuando me la encontré en el sofá con expresión grave.

-Tsubaki, ¿te pasa algo?

-¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! ¡Tú mataste a mis padres!

**¡Y hasta aquí! ¿Qué les parece? ¡Los sentimientos afloran! Soul dijo algo de que había prometido hacer algo… y tuvo la maldición de vivir… ¿A qué se referirá? Todos los personajes parecen haber sufrido alguna tragedia antaño. Conocemos la de Tsubaki… ¿Pero por qué dice que Black Star mató a sus padres? ¿A qué se refería el demonio cuando dijo que solo había sitio para los condenados en su espacio? ¿Qué promesa hizo Soul? ¡Esto se sabrá en los próximos capítulos!**

**Ya sé que aún no han aparecido ni Kid, ni Chrona, ni muchos otros, pero paciencia que aseguro que saldrán ^^ **

**¡Nos vemos gente! ¡Cuidaos mucho! ¿Reviews?**


	5. El pasado de un dios

¡Wola! ¿Cómo les va? Siento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero es que estoy en temporada de exámenes. Lo siento de veras. Voy a usar un nuevo tipo de formato de escritura, a ver si hay suerte y no me elimina los POV, ¿vale? Bueno, ¿empezamos?

**No eres más que un vil asesino.**

-Por fin te he encontrado…¡Ahora podré vengar a mis padres!

-¡Ey, espera un momento! ¡Yo no maté a tus padres!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Ese tatuaje y ese peinado te han delatado! ¡Eres ese sucio asesino!

-¿Mi…tatuaje?

**Black **

No puede ser… ¿Fue él?

_Vuelta al pasado… Vamos a la infancia de Black Star._

-¡Papá, mamá! ¡Mirad, mirad!

-¿Uhmm? ¿Las notas? ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si ya estás a punto de poder participar en una misión conmigo!

-¿A que sí papá?

-White Star, no le animes, que luego no sabes la lata que da antes de meterlo en la cama…

-Tranquila mujer…

Si mal no me equivoco, Black Star pronto me superará.

_En una misión._

-¡Rodead su flanco izquierdo! ¡Vosotros arrojadles bombas de humo! ¡No vamos a permitir que escape! ¡Hijo, tú ven conmigo!

-¡Sí, papá!

-Hijo, en cuanto esté al alcance de tus katanas, pártelo por la mitad.

-No te decepcionaré, padre.

Entonces apareció un monstruo… Un kishin. Este ser había disfrutado con la matanza que había provocado masacrando un pequeño poblado de pescadores. Al parecer, después de matarlos, se había comido sus almas.

-¡Ahora!

Black Star cayó como una centella, buscando el cuerpo del enemigo. Pero al parecer, ese ser tenía los reflejos muy desarrollados.

-¡Maldición! ¡Aguanta, ahora te ayudo!

White Star arrojó varios shurikens a la cara del kishin. Pero éste ya se esperaba el ataque. Lo esquivó.

-Maldición…

-¡Jefe de escuadrón! ¡Jefe de escuadrón!

-¡Maldición! ¡Vete de aquí Shiro!

Shiro era un ninja, que al igual que Black Star, era su primera misión. Tenía el pelo blanco, y unos ojos en los que destellaban auténtica pasión y admiración por su mundo. Había oído el ruido de la pelea y había querido ir a ayudar, ya que, según él, no era justo que Black Star se llevase todo el mérito.

Lástima que sus reflejos no fueran lo suficientemente rápidos como para ver como una mano, más grande que él, le arrancase la cabeza de un manotazo.

-¡SHIROOO!

El ser cogió rápidamente la bola azul que emanaba del cuerpo de Shiro…Y la engulló.

Black Star pudo oír cómo gritaba su amigo al ser devorada su alma…

-**ÉSTUPIDOS HUMANOS… ¡AHORA NO ME PODEIS DETENER!**

Y sin decir nada más, atacó a Black Star, que se hallaba junto al cuerpo sin cabeza de aquel que había sido su mejor amigo.

White Star interpuso su katana entre medias del chico. White Star era conocido como el "ninja perfecto" ya que poseía reflejos, fuerza, destreza y buen juicio a partes iguales. Pero el kishin lo sobrepasaba… Había cruzado su acero con varios monstruos, pero este se había vuelto más fuerte…

-Maldito monstruo… ¡¿Cómo te has vuelto tan poderoso?

-**COMIENDOME EL ALMA DEL MUCHACHO, ¡AL IGUAL QUE ME COMERÉ LA TUYA!**

Entonces Black Star se levantó, con una expresión que hizo que incluso a su propio padre le entrase un escalofrío.

-¿Te comiste…su alma?

Los músculos de Black Star se tensaron, haciendo que su musculatura se multiplicase. Su mirada era un cúmulo de sentimientos: Dolor, frustración… Pero sobre todo ira.

Ira, contra aquel que había matado a tantos aldeanos. Ira contra aquel que había matado a su mejor amigo, como quien mata a un mosquito molesto…

-Tú…Tú…¡NO TIENES PERDÓN!

Entonces blandió sus katanas a una velocidad pasmosa. El kishin se defendió con un brazo, pero este voló cercenado. Black Star estaba rodeado de un aura poderosa, un aura que le hacía semejarse a uno de esos dioses de las efigies que tenían en el templo privado de su familia… Black Star parecía un DIOS.

-¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR!

Entonces, antes de que el espantoso ser pudiese cubrirse, Black Star lo amputó de brazos y piernas, dejando al kishin como a un despojo sanguinoliento… lo único que quedaba intacto era la cabeza.

-**POR FAVOR, ¡TEN PIEDAD!**

**-**Piedad… Algo que seguramente te imploraron todos aquellos a los que mataste. Algo que les negaste, riéndote de ellos, ¿piedad? Si te la concediese, tendría que hacerme el _seppuku_ para quitar mi deshonra de dejar vivo a un espectro asesino… No, no la mereces. Si te he dejado la cabeza intacta, es para que mueras de la misma forma que mi amigo.

Diciendo esto, Black Star cogió la cabeza del kishin, y, con un esfuerzo que se notaba en todos sus músculos y en su cara, arrancó de cuajo la cabeza de ese ser…

-Shiro…te he vengado…

Después se desplomó inconsciente.

**White Star. Pov**

Qué fuerza y qué velocidad… ¿ese era mi pequeño? Por más horas de entrenamiento que yo hiciese, jamás podría tener una fuerza semejante…

_-Oh, pero hay una forma._

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?

_-No me puedes ver, porque estoy hablando a tu mente, bobo. Tú estás orgulloso de tu hijo, pero a la vez tienes envidia y miedo_

-¿Miedo de mi hijo? ¡Jamás!

_-Oh, sí. Tienes miedo. Miedo de dejar de ser el fuerte del clan. Miedo de que tu hijo deje de verte como mentor, sino como un estorbo. Tienes miedo de ser menos que tu hijo… Miedo de ser DÉBIL._

-¡No soy débil!

_-De momento, no le llegas a tu hijo ni a la suela del zapato… Pero hay un método…_

-…¿Cuál?

**Black Star. Pov.**

Pasados unos días, me desperté. Saludé a mi madre y a mi padre… Pero éste estaba más frío que de costumbre…Fui a la tumba de Shiro. Era una tumba sencilla, con una piedra grande y otra más pequeña encima…

El día fue transcurriendo normalmente… yo me sentía perfectamente, a pesar de las quejas de mi madre. Como siempre, pidió ayuda a mi padre, pero éste se fue sin mediar palabra.

-Papá está raro… ¿qué le pasa?

-Lleva así desde el día de la muerte de Shiro…No sabía que le había afectado tanto. Es cierto que él era el jefe de escuadrón, pero nadie le echa la culpa…

-¡Bah! ¡Seguro que no es nada! ¡Dentro de poco volverá a ser el de siempre!

O al menos eso creía…

Al día siguiente tenía una misión de escolta que me llevaría lejos de mi casa durante un par de días…

Nunca se me olvidará lo que me encontré a mi regreso.

Mi aldea estaba en llamas. La mayoría yacían en grandes charcos de sangre. La sangre no solamente pertenecía a hombres, sino también a mujeres y a niños. Fui a mi casa preocupado, y me encontré con algo que preferiría no haber visto jamás.

Mi madre había sido asesinada.

Tenía una expresión de miedo y de traición en sus ojos. Se los cerré, pero en seguida me di cuenta de la inutilidad de mi gesto… Ella ya no tenía alma. Lo notaba. Algo en mi interior me lo decía.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Preparé mi equipo. Mis shurikens, katanas, kunais, bombas de humo y un kit de primeros auxilios.

Salí en busca de aquello que había destrozado mi poblado. Pasaron varios días y noches en los cuales lo único que me calentaba era el fuego del odio. La rabia. Quería encontrar al ser que se había atrevido a quitarme mi felicidad y destrozarlo con mis propias manos.

Al cabo de una semana, encontré lo que estaba buscando, unas huellas recientes. Parecía humano, pero no me iba a dejar engañar, A veces esos seres se transformaban en niñas desvalidas o en guerreros de nuestro propio clan, para después matarnos a todos durante la noche. No me fiaba. Y no iba a darle clemencia. No.

El rastro me llevó hasta una aldea. Permanecí oculto en un lindero del bosquecillo que la rodeaba. Al anochecer, ocurrió lo que me temía. El kishin estaba atacando.

Entré, dispuesto a pararle los pies y matarlo…Pero el kishin tenía una forma que conocía demasiado bien...

-¿Padre?

El ser rebanó el pescuezo de una joven delante de mis ojos, y contemplé atónito como cogía la esfera azulada por el rabito…

-Ahhh, **hola hijo…** ¿Qué tal?

Entonces todo empezó a encajar…Las víctimas que parecían ser asesinadas de forma que la sorpresa y la traición aún eran evidentes en cada uno de los rostros de las víctimas, la cara de mi madre, de tristeza, sorpresa y traición…

-Padre, por favor…Dime que tú no eres el kishin que mató a nuestra aldea…

-**¿Kishin?** No hijo, he mejorado.** Ya no soy un simple humano,** ahora…

Se tragó el alma de la chica, se relamió, y después me miro sonriendo… Con una sonrisa que me heló la sangre

-SOY DIOS

Mi padre me atacó a una velocidad sorprendente, casi ni me dio tiempo a desenfundar mis espadas. Atacaba como un animal enloquecido. Intenté hacerle reaccionar, recordarle como era… Fue inútil. Lancé mis bombas de humo, con la esperanza de poder atacarle por detrás, pero él se anticipó a mis movimientos… Con un rápido giro de muñeca, me golpeó la cara, rompiéndome la nariz. Me mantuve en pie a pesar del dolor. Le lancé varios shurikens y kunais, esperando que alguno le acertase…Pero los paró todos, e incluso me devolvió unos cuantos agitando su katana…

En dos golpes me desarmó…Me senté aterrorizado…

-¿Esto es** todo? ¿Es todo lo que puedes** darme, hijo mío? Qué decepción…

Parecía dispuesto a rematarme, incluso pude advertir una mirada animal y asesina en sus ojos… Pero, por un segundo, volvió a ser un ser humano…

-Márchate. Ahora soy un Dios. Pero estoy seguro de que algún día me superarás… Y serás el hombre que supere a Dios. Mientras tanto, yo me seguiré alimentando de las esencias de los seres inocentes… Hasta que llegue el día en el que caiga por tu espada.

Entonces me golpeó en la nuca y me dejó inconsciente.

Se había ido.

_Vuelta al presente_

**Tsubaki. Pov**

Estaba furiosa, ¡¿cómo me había podido fijar en ese ser? ¡El asesino de mis padres! Me salían lágrimas de furia.

-…

-¡Habla ahora mismo! ¡¿Es que no tienes nada que decir?

-… En parte…

-¿Eh?

-Soy responsable de la muerte de tus padres, pero yo no les maté. Tu y yo tenemos un objetivo común, ese…

-Asesino, desgraciado, capullo, ¿sigo con la lista?

-Tú lo llamas asesino, yo lo llamé padre.

-¡Oh!

Así que ese hombre tenía un hijo…Y parece que le hizo mucho daño a Black Star… Está intentando contener las lágrimas…

Le abracé…

-¡¿?

-Lo siento…Lo siento tanto. No debería haberte acusado de esa forma… Por lo que veo, a ambos nos hizo daño…

-Black Star estaba temblando…

Yo permanecí abrazada a él, y empezó a sollozar. Al cabo de unos minutos, estábamos los dos llorando, él derramaba lágrimas por un dolor que solo él conocía y yo lloraba por mi estupidez y su dolor… Le había abierto una herida, y la mejor cura era la sal de las lágrimas…

Permanecimos abrazados durante unas horas…y nos dormimos.

**Hasta aquí el fic. ¡Buff, qué ganas tenía de contar el pasado de Black Star! ¡Antes de que se me olvidase totalmente XDD! Bueno, ¿cómo les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Preguntas que hay que hacerse: Esa voz que oía White Star, ¿quién sería? ¿Será por esto por lo que Black Star dice siempre que será el hombre que superará a Dios? ¿Por qué no he puesto lo que está pasando entre Maka y Soul? Tranquilos, ¿vale? Lo pondré en el siguiente capi, pero me interesaba poner esto especialmente. Bueno, cuídense mucho. ¿Reviews?**


	6. El hijo de la muerte

Hey! Que tal les va la vida? A mi más o menos… Bueno…En la historieta pasada expliqué el pasado de Black Star. ¿De qué tocará hoy? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

¡VAMOS ALLÁ!

**Me diste la vida, pero te lo podrías haber ahorrado, ya que ahora te odio.**

**Shinigami. Pov**

Bueno…Otro día más en mi refugio. La verdad es que últimamente las cosas van sobre ruedas. Mis cazadores de almas se están portando y ya quedan muy pocos renegados…

-Hola, padre.

-¡Oh, hola hijo! ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en la captura de almas?

-… Sin novedad. Llegué, encontré, disparé y maté.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Dentro de poco podrás tener un arma digna de la mía!

-…

**Kid. Pov**

…

No me lo podía creer. Cuanto más miraba a mi padre, más asimétrico me parecía. Pero debo soportarlo.

-Bueno hijo, tengo otra misión para ti.

-… ¿Quién es el objetivo?

-Como ya has capturado 99 almas humanas con ambas pistolas tengo dos misiones. Una en la que solo podrás capturar un alma de bruja y otra en la que podrás capturar las dos, pero correrás un grave riesgo.

-Me da igual. Todo por la simetría.

-¿Y…?

-Y por ti, padre.

-Por cierto hijo… ¿Te has vuelto a intentar teñir los tres mechones blancos de la izquierda?

-(¡Glups!) N-no padre.

-Mentiroso. ¡Shinigami-chop!

-¡Uagh!

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que explicártelo? Tus tres rayas blancas…

-Son un símbolo de que soy el hijo del dios de la muerte y como tal, debo estar orgulloso. Lo sé padre, pero… esque sino, no soy simétrico y todo ha de tener un orden.

-Es cierto que todo ha de tener un orden, por eso has de demostrar que tú estás por encima de esos miserables…esa escoria que llaman "seres humanos".

-Si, padre…

**Shinigami. Pov**

Este chico no hace nada más que darme quebraderos de cabeza… Y además, nunca sé lo que pasa por su mente. Cuanto más le miro, menos sé si lo que me dice es verdad o me miente por ambición.

-(Suspiro) Qué se le va a hacer…

-¿Qué se le va a hacer a qué. Shinigami-sama?

-Oh, nada. Pensaba para mi mismo, Justin… ¿Qué noticias me traes?

-Bueno… Al parecer, hemos aplastado otra base de renegados. La verdad es que a este ritmo los destrozaremos el próximo mes.

-No si antes no nos encargamos de ella…

-Respecto a eso… hay un problemilla

-¿Cuál?

-El enviado está muerto…

-¿Qué? ¡No te he oído Justin-kun! ¡¿Qué has dicho?

-Que Kilik, el enviado para recoger el alma de Maka Albarn, está muerto.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Y no solo eso, mis fuentes me han informado que Soul Eater y Black Star la ayudaron.

-¡Maldita sea, otra vez esos mocosos!

**Kid. Pov**

Había escuchado la conversación entera… La verdad es que conocía a BS y a Soul desde que era un niño de 10 años… Cuando llegaron, fueron mis primeros amigos. Como era el hijo de Shinigami, todos me trataban con respeto… No, con respeto no, con _temor_. Podía leer el temor en sus ojos. Pero ellos al verme jugar sólo, decidieron ser mis amigos.

Y años más tarde ocurrió aquel incidente.

Pero no es bueno recordar el pasado… Será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Cogí mis pistolas, Liz y Patty Thompson. Ellas eran como Soul. Podían convertirse en armas, pero su forma era la de unas pistolas.

-Oye Kid, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-Déjame ver… Al parecer, tenemos que ir a Alemania. Hay un par de brujas que están abusando de su poder, corrompiendo a seres humanos para que retomen el poder arcano.

-¡Walaaa! ¡Eso suena muy importante hermanita! ¡Vamos, vamos!

-Tranquila Patty… ¿Y cómo vamos a ir?

-Ya sabes que los recursos del Shibusen son ilimitados.

-¡Entonces vamos en avión. Primera clase! ¡Mini-bar, Filetes, Masajes…!

-¡No, mejor vamos en un crucero! ¡Sol, piscina, Martini…!

-Iremos en mi skate.

= ¿Eh? ¿En tu skate?

-Si. Eso he dicho.

-P-pero Kid, ¿no has dicho que los recursos del Shibusen son ilimitados?

-Si, pero los míos no.

-¿Y por qué no usas los fondos del Shibusen?

-No.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que no!

-Vale…

No me gusta usar el dinero de alguien a quien no solo no aprecio…sino que odio…

Y algún día le mataré.

**Ya sé que no ha sido mucho, pero esto es un… capítulo de tránsito por así llamarlo :3 . ¿Pero qué tal? ¿Por qué Kid odia a su padre? ¿Qué pasó que fue tan grave? ¿Qué ocurrirá más adelante? Y sobre todo, la pregunta más importante…¿Reviews?**


	7. La misión

Hola hola! XDDD Siento no haber escrito en mucho tiempo… Pero últimamente he estado centrado en varias cosas… Pero vuelvo a la carga! En la última historia hizo su aparición Kid… y ahora vamos a seguir con él! XDDD Tranquilos por los otros protas, por favor… Ya volverán a aparecer, no me mateis

Empecemos…

**Mi misión es conseguir aquello que tú proteges… Aunque por ello tenga que matarte.**

**Kid. Pov.**

Ya estábamos llegando a Alemania. A veces poseer los poderes de mi "especie" viene muy bien a la hora de guardar la ropa de abrigo. Ahora iba con un chaquetón y una funda para las pistolas recubierta de lana, que hacía un buen rato que Liz se había quejado de frío…

-Kid, ¿falta mucho?

-No, Patty.

-Vale… ¿Falta mucho?

-Ufff…

Así hasta que llegamos a Berlín… Imaginaos…

-Jopé…Tanto tiempo transformada en pistola es incomodísimo…

-Y que lo digas hermana, jajajajaja

-Bueno, vale ya de quejaros. Os he traído ropa.

Eran dos abrigos de piel. Los había conseguido de una manera, un tanto peculiar. Al parecer había un hombre que se había estado peleando con unas mujeres y las ayudé. La verdad es que no lo hice por ayudarlas, sino porque la ropa del hombre ese era totalmente asimétrica…¡y eso me incordia de una forma…! Pero al resolver ese problema, las mujeres me dijeron si podían hacer algo por mí… Les pedí que me dejasen revisar su vestuario porque tenía a dos amigas que necesitaban ropa. Escogí esos abrigos porque eran totalmente simétricos y de igual color… Me hizo muy feliz ver ese vestuario.

Al ponérsela quedaron tal y como me las había imaginado. Pero… Sus pechos seguían siendo de distinto tamaño… Aghhhhh… La asimetría es algo que no soporto.

-Oye, Kid, ¿a qué hora dice la nota que las brujas suelen aparecer?

-Uhmmm… Aquí dice que suelen realizar sus artimañas en la iglesia principal a eso de las doce.

-Kid, te importa si Patty y yo… bueno, ya sabes…

-De acuerdo. Tomad.

Les di unos cuantos billetes que me habían proporcionado como medidas para poder reservar un hotel si me apetecía descansar tranquilo y pagar los desperfectos. Nunca he fallado un tiro, así que podía permitirme darles unos doscientos euros para que fuesen de compras.

-¡Yay! ¡Gracias Kid!

Liz me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Vamos Patty! ¡A comprar!

Decidí darme una vuelta por ahí. Me gustaba ver los monumentos.

Justo cuando pasaba por el famoso muro de Berlín encontré algo que me llamó la atención…

Una cabeza de pelo rosa y con un vestido negro totalmente…

-¡Simétrico!

Al gritar esto todo el mundo se giró hacia mi.Y la cabeza de pelo rosado pertenecía a una chica…

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta ella. Ella se asustó y salió corriendo. Corrió durante media hora hasta que la pude pillar en un callejón.

-P-p-por favor, llévate todo lo que quieras pero déjame en paz…

-¿Eh?

Entonces lo comprendí

-No soy un asaltador ni un violador. Tan solo me gusta tu forma de vestir y de peinarte. Es…¡perfecta!

-¿Eh?... G-gracias… Esto…

-Me llamo Kid.

-¿Niño?

-Ya lo sé, no es un nombre muy grato, pero… ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Chrona… Encantada.

-Oye Chrona, aún tengo mucho tiempo libre… ¿Te gustaría venir a ver los monumentos conmigo?

-Esto…bueno, no sé… apenas te conozco y… jo, no se lidiar con esto…

-Vamos, vamos. Te invito a tomar algo, ¿vale?

Tenía una charla breve pero me atraía… Era muy callada y sus manos eran delicadas… lo sabía porque me permitió cogerla de la mano en un momento en el que la cola del metro casi nos arrastra. Tuve que mantenerla pegada a mi.

-Oye, chavala, pasa del niño rico y ven con nosotros-dijo un hombre de veintitantos rdeado de gente que parecía de todo menos educados y simétricos- nos lo pasaremos bien.

-¿Eh? Esto… no. Lo siento, pero no.

-¡Que vengas he dicho!-dijo cogiéndola del brazo…

Y acto seguido se lo rompí.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Mi brazo, mi brazo!

Los hombres que le rodeaban parecieron envalentonarse debido a su superioridad numérica…Pero ninguno era ni simétrico, ni fuerte… Sonreí.

-Pobres ilusos que no teneis ni idea de cómo salir… Preparaos, porque vuestro fin ya está aquí. El nuevo dios de la muerte está ante vosotros, y creedme cuando os digo que no saldréis bien de este lugar.

Era un rito de presentación, para que fueran sobre aviso. Unos se atrasaron, otros, menos inteligentes, se adelantaron pensando que iba de gallito.

-Chrona, ¿a cual quieres que de primero?

-¿Eh? P-pues, no sé…

-Si no te decides…

Un puño se abalanzó contra mi, lo presentí, pero fingí no darme cuenta

-¡Kid-san! ¡Detrás de ti!

-O sea, que este es el afortunado ganador… ¡Toma!

¡TORNADO FLIP: SPECIAL ROUND OF KICKS!

Era una técnica que elaboré tras ver que mis ataques consistían varias veces en depender de Liz y Patty. Está técnica consistía en lanzar mi skate a la cara de el enemigo más cercano e ir "jugando al fúbol" con mi skate. No me preocupaba que se rompiera el skate, sino más bien matar a alguno de esos asimétricos. No debo matar ningún inocente. Por más asimétrico que sea.

Tras haberlos derrotado, Chrona me miró y sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Entonces sonó mi teléfono.

-Kid al habla, ¿digame?

_-¡Kid!¡¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Te estamos esperando y han aparecido un montón de personas que nos están atacando! ¡VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!_

-¡Voy!

Colgué y miré a Chrona…

-Me tengo que ir. Me necesitan.

-Kid…

-Adiós Chrona, espero que volvamos a vernos.

-Si…Ojalá

Cuando salí del tren, dirección a la plaza Chrona me gritó:

-¡Dales en la espalda o en la cabeza!

Espalda o cabeza… ¿Sabría a que era a lo que me estaba enfrentando?

**Liz. Pov.**

Maldición, son demasiados… ¿Y qué ocurre con estos fanáticos? Parecen drogados, pero les hemos dado disparos de advertencia y volado los pies, pero se regeneran y siguen como si nada.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Kid? Si no viene la palmamos fijo.

No lo sé, Patty… Sinceramente no lo sé… Pero no puedo decirle eso a mi hermana.

-Estará de camino.

-¡Pues que se de prisa! ¡Nos están rodeando!

Era cierto, habíamos creado un círculo alrededor nuestra por nuestros disparos, pero se estaba cerrando.

¡SKATE SPECIAL: DRILLING MACHINE!

Y una especie de taladradora negra pasó atravesando las filas enemigas. Se paró justo delante de nosotras y cuando dejó de girar, era Kid el que estaba delante de nosotras.

-¿Me echabais de menos?

-¡Kid! ¡Ya era hora!

Al final ha venido… Siento que puedo confiar en él. Es cierto que es solo un chaval de diecisiete, pero…

-¡Kid! ¡Les hemos estado disparando, pero no se mueren! ¡Se regeneran y vuelven!¡Son unos pesados!

-Tranquila Patty… ¡Transformaos en pistolas y vamos allá!

**Kid. Pov.**

Cabeza o espalda, cabeza o espalda… Joder, ninguno me da la espalda, así que…

De un disparo le reventé al más cercano la cabeza. Dejó de moverse inmediatamente.

-¡¿Pero qué haces Kid?

-Hay que darles en la espalda o en la cabeza, sino, no ganaremos.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Lo sé por…

Un momento, ¿Chrona me había advertido sobre estos seres? ¿Quién es ella? ¿O más bien…**qué**?

-¡A tu espalda Kid!

Lancé una ráfaga de balas, ninguna e dio en la cabeza, pero le atravesé la columna así que cayó.

Era un maldito carnaval sangriento… ¡Estos "zombies de pega" no se acababan nunca!

-Liz, Patty, hagámoslo.

= De acuerdo.

_**ARMONIZACIÓN DE ALMAS**_

Volví a sentir aquella maravillosa sensación. Éramos tres y uno…

-50%

Era una sensación cálida…

-70%, 0,1 de _noise_

Cómo un jardín primaveral

-90%. 0,12 de _noise_

La calma…

-100%

…que precede a la tormenta

-=**¡DEATH CANNON!**

El rayo purpúreo que disparé fue de una gran magnitud, pero me costó mucho mantener mi tiro a las cabezas de los enemigos…

-¡Liz, Patty, con un solo tiro no haremos nada! ¡El rayo ha de ser prolongado!

-Pero ¡Kid! ¡Eso podría matarte!

-¡Estos bichos son solo carne de cañón! ¡No malgastes energías Kid!

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-¡Volved a la forma de pistolas, rápido!

=¡Transformación!

-Bien… como dirían unos viejos conocidos, el telón ha caído para dejar ver a la autentica estrella… y vosotros no sois nada cool.

Esos fanáticos se abalanzaron sobre mi…

-¡Special Death: Spinning Bullets Tornado!

Esta técnica era muy arriesgada, ya que necesitaba que se acercasen cuanto más, mejor… Crear un mini-tornado con mi skate y aprovechar el momento para dejarlos como un colador…

¿?—Ohh…. (aplauso) Bien hecho, hijo de Shinigami.

-¡! ¿Quién anda ahí?

¿?—No,no, no… en el suelo no. Arriba.

Habían dos mujeres flotando sobre una escoba que me miraban con rostro divertido…

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Perdonanos, hijo de Shinigami. Mi nombre es Medusa, y esta es mi hermana.

-Mucho gusto.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.

-Ni falta que hace-dijo la tal Medusa- vas a ir al infierno ahora mismo.

Me señaló y un encapuchado me atacó con una espada enorme y negra.

-Demonios, es fuerte.

-… ¿Lo sabías…?

-¿Eh?-me quedé anonadado, esa voz me sonaba- ¿quién o qué eres?

-Mi sangre-dijo el encapuchado- es negra

Entonces arremetió contra mi, como poseído por una locura extraña…

Disparé, y le di… pero no pasó nada.

-Te lo dije, mi sangre…

Levantó la espada en alto de forma que parecía absorber el poder de la luna sonriente…

-¡ES NEGRA!

Cuando bajó la espada, una onda asesina buscó mi cuerpo, pero pude apartarme justo a tiempo.

"Maldita sea… ¿Voy a tener que retirarme?"

-… Qué decepción.-Medusa chasqueó los dedos y el encapuchado paró- Me esperaba algo más del hijo de Shinigami… Mucho más… En fin…

Vamonos, Chrona.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Chrona?

-Lo siento… Kid-kun…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- pero no soy más que una simple marioneta… Adiós.

Y esas tres sombras se perdieron en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Cuando volví a casa, tuve que informar a mi padre… Me echó la bronca por no haber podido con la misión, pero se alegró de que estuviese de vuelta.

-Hermanita…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres Patty?

-Las marionetas… se mueven porque alguien las controla ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿por?

-¿No sería genial que una marioneta pudiese liberarse de sus cables y hacer lo que quiere? No lo que le obligan a hacer, sino lo que quiere…

-No sé Patty… Ver a una marioneta andar no es algo muy común ¿no?

Y siguieron con su diálogo… Pero Patty me dio una idea… Chrona decía ser una marioneta de las brujas, ¿no? Pues yo cortaré sus hilos.

Y la salvaré de su propio destino.

**Aquí está el fic! Waaaahhhh! Lo empecé en año nuevo, pero no se me ocurría cómo continuarlo… T.T Lo siento por aquellos que esperaron. En el próximo tomo retomaremos la historia de Maka y Soul :3 Bueno, ¿qué os parece? ¿tendrá Kid éxito en su empresa? ¿Siente algo Liz por Kid? ¿Habrán reviews? ¡No solo tengo esta historia sino varias, así que ya sabeis, miradlas si quereis y pasaros por la xanocueva y dadme ideas para poder continuar con algunos proyectos, que toda ayuda es bienvenida XDD! Cuidaos mucho! Ya~neeeeeee!**


	8. Un pasado malo, un enemigo peor

Yoh! Como están? Ahora mismo yo estoy de vacaciones. Realmente siento haber tardado tanto en ponerme a volver a escribir, pero no he podido por varias cosas. Bueno a lo que interesa; en el episodio anterior prometí que volveríamos con Soul y Maka… pues lo prometido es deuda.

Bueno, empezamos?

**Los pasados son malos, el mío es peor.**

**Maka. Pov.**

Soul me había alcanzado antes y me pidió perdón por lo de antes… Realmente, de todos los insultos tuvo que escoger el de "niña mimada"… Pufff… No sé si contárselo…

-Oye-dijo él- Hace poco me dijeron que tienes un pasado jodido…

-¿Y quién te lo ha dicho? –bufé molesta. En realidad lo sabía. Tsubaki siempre se ha preocupado por mí, pero no está bien contar secretos de amigas a gente que ha proclamado asesinarla… - Además, a ti que te importa. ¿No ibas a matarme?

-Si, pero tu amiga me ha dejado en suspense con eso de tu pasado… y me apetece oírlo.

Vaya con el asesino este. Rarito a más no poder… Pero ese insulto me ha hecho rememorar cosas desagradables, y preferiría contárselo a alguien… Aunque este alguien lo que quiera sea matarme.

¿Lo hago?

-Te lo contaré…-Soul clavó su mirada carmesí en mi, parece que le he llamado la atención- Si me invitas a un helado.

Soul primero me miró con incredulidad, después sonrió y finalmente carcajeó.

-Como quieras, pequeña.-dijo cuando por fin dejó de reírse- Espero que la historia sea entretenida.

_Death city, hace diez años._

Una niña de siete años corría por el patio del colegio. Era su primer día, y aunque no había hecho amigos, si había hecho enemigos. Ella no había querido ir, ni separarse de la tutela de su padre y de su madre, pero le habían prometido que le traerían un regalito si se portaba bien.

Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Su madre le había puesto su mejor vestido, su padre la había llevado a caballito hasta la puerta del colegio, y dentro la cogió de la mano. Ella estaba nerviosa, y tenía que ir al baño varias veces. Le habían hablado muy bien del colegio, pero los niños con los que solía jugar decían muchas cosas malas: "Es un rollo" o "Los profesores, si no haces todo lo que te dicen, te pegan y te mandan muchos deberes muy difíciles y que hacen que te duela la cabeza"

A Maka no le gustaba la idea de que le doliese la cabeza. Es más, no le gustaba nada. Pero la promesa de un regalo lo hacía muy tentador.

Cuando entró por la puerta, una mujer joven con un parche en el ojo saludó a su padre

-Vaya, vaya… Por fin te has decidido a traerla Spirit

-Si, Maka necesita estar con gente de su edad y aprender cosas nuevas.

La mujer con el parche en el ojo se puso a la altura de Maka.

-Vaya, asi que te llamas Maka, ¿eh?

A Maka le daba miedo el parche en el ojo que tenía. Se escondió detrás de la pierna de su padre.

-Oh, Maka. No seas así cielo. Marie es una señorita muy buena.

-No quiero

-Maka, no seas desagradable. Has de ser buena si quieres tu regalo.

-No quiero ningún regalo. Quiero volver a casa.

El padre de Maka suspiró mientras le hacía un guiño a Marie. Un guiño al que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Marie, ¿me echas una mano? Una mini-lapa se me ha pegado a la pierna. Habrá que sacarla.

-Yo conozco el remedio perfecto para este tipo de lapas… Son… ¡LAS COSQUILLAS!

Entonces ambos empezaron a hacer cosquillas a Maka. Al principio intentó resistirse y se aferró más fuerte a la pierna de su padre, pero él sabía donde estaban sus puntos flacos y le hizo cosquillas en la espalda. Marie atacaba a las zonas comunes, pero era efectiva. Al final Maka se rió y se soltó.

-Mucho mejor. Ahora Maka, papá ha de irse a su nuevo trabajo en el Shibusen, ¿vale? Luego te prometo que me pasaré a buscarte.

-Vale-Maka se dio por vencida. Su padre le dio un beso de "adiós mi pequeña Makita" y cerró la puerta.

Solo entonces Maka se dio cuenta de que había muchos otros niños y niñas mirándola. Muchos tenían sonrisas mal disimuladas. Otros simplemente miraban por la ventana.

-A ver Maka. Preséntate a tus compañeros de clase.

Su madre ya le había advertido sobre aquello y habían ensayado durante horas en el salón, así que ya sabía de memoria lo que tenía que decir.

-Me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo siete años y voy a ser vuestra compañera. Espero que seamos amigos.

-Muy bien, ahora siéntate Maka.

Maka buscó sitio. Nadie le señaló que se sentase con él. Al parecer el espectáculo había causado mala impresión ante sus compañeros. Ella entonces decidió sentarse adelante del todo. Sola.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a empezar la clase.

Marie era profesora multitarea como todos los profesores del colegio, pero ella se había conseguido el apodo de "Mamá Marie" por parte de casi todo el alumnado.

El padre de Maka también le había preparado para el colegio, y le había enseñado más materia de lo normal a Maka, por lo cual ella contestaba a todas las preguntas. Se consiguió el odio de los chicos listos por relegarles a un segundo plano. En educación física, su madre le había insistido en que tenía que ser la más rápida y la más fuerte de todos, así que demostrando su agilidad y puntería para el fútbol y demás deportes se consiguió el odio de los deportistas y también la envidia de los negados.

En resumen: A la hora del recreo, nadie intentó hablar con ella y la marginaron. Cuando intentó acercarse a jugar al fútbol los chicos la miraron y le dieron de pelotazos. Y las niñas tampoco fueron amables, ya que les faltó poco para lanzar sus muñecas contra Maka.

"¿Por qué?" –Pensaba la Maka de siete años- "Si he hecho todo lo que papá y mamá me dijeron que hiciese"

Cuando acabaron las clases, su padre vino a recogerla. Cuando él llegó, le dio un helado de fresa y un huevo kínder.

-¿Qué tal, Makita?

Maka iba a contarle lo mal que lo había pasado, las pullas que había sufrido, la marginación cruel que le habían hecho sus compañeros… Pero no quería ver a su padre triste ni cambiar otra vez de colegio…

-…Bien. No ha estado mal.

_Vuelta al presente._

-Se me ha acabado el helado- resoplé.- ¿Me puedo pedir otro?

-¡Pero no me dejes a mitad de historia!

Soul no había dicho nada. Había estado escuchando callado con un café con hielo en la mano, pero se le había quedado frío. No había apartado su mirada de mi cuando se lo estaba contando…

-Pero bueno, ¿me lo puedo pedir o no?

-Está bien… Tsk.

El albino me miró mal, y luego rebuscó en su bolsillo… Pero no sacó nada. Me miro con miedo y me hizo señas para que me acercase.

-(susurro) Maka… Me he dejado la cartera

-¿Qué?

-Que me he dejado la cartera.

-Estás de coña ¿no?

-Cuando yo te diga, empieza a correr.

Una…Dos…¡TRES!

Cuando Soul se levantó, no sabía si seguirle, pero me cogió de la mano arrastrándome mientras se reía.

-¡Eh vosotros! ¡No habeis pagado! ¡Volved aquí!

Entonces Soul miró por encima del hombro y vio al pobre vendedor. Entonces me pegó a su pecho.

-Maka, prepárate. Voy a poner el turbo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tu agárrate fuerte.

Entonces, sentí como si volara. El vendedor se había hecho un punto en el horizonte y tenía la sensación de que el mundo iba demasiado lento o yo muy deprisa. Mi estómago me dijo que más bien era lo segundo. Le di un pescozón a Soul para que parase. Soul dijo algo, y el mundo se frenó. Pero el helado se me subió y tuve que arrojarlo fuera detrás de un árbol.

-Dichosa humana. Ahora que estaba tan a gusto…

-Oye, menos, tío… Que aún no había hecho la digestión. Por cierto, ¿qué hacemos en el bosque?

Me encontraba mareada, pero un lugar lleno de árboles, luz natural, un río y bichos es la definición por antonomasia de "bosque".

-Buena pregunta Maka, pero ahora termina de contarme tu historia.

Vaaaya, así que he dejado al come-almas con ganas de más… Pero no sé. Esa sensación de mareo me ha quitado las ganas de hablar. Y además… juraría que he oído algo…

-Soul… ¿No has oído nada?

-Ese truco no te va a funcionar. Vamos cuenta.

Una sombra se movió por detrás de Soul… Y al erguirse era un bicho enorme de al menos dos metros de altura y de una pinta que solo creí capaz de existir n películas de terror y cuentos de brujas…

-Soul… Detrás de ti…. Mira…

-¡Que no te va a funcionar! ¡Vamos cuenta!

-En serio, peliblanco, deberías hacer caso a tu amiga aterrada y mirar detrás de ti.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?- Soul se iba girando lentamente, con su aire típico de chulería- ¿Acaso hay un chucho gigante de dos metros detrás de mi? Y si lo hay… ¿por qué debería tenerle miedo?

¿Verdad… Free?

Y un hombre lobo con traje de presidiario aulló a una luna que de su boca caía sangre… Tan roja como los ojos de Soul.

**Y hasta aquí! Siento la tardanza. Vamos a ver… vaya pasado más traumatizante el de Maka, ¿no? ¡Y aún no hemos llegado ni a la mitad! Más adelante pasará algo… imprevisto. Bueno, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE FREE AHÍ? Se avecina una pelea de las gordas… y esta vez nuestro amigo de pelo cano va a tener que dar todo su ser en esta batalla, ¿será suficiente? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo!**


	9. ¡Lucha a muerte! ¡Soul vs Free!

Saludos gente! Aquí Draconari. ¿cómo les va? Bueno… A mi más o menos… T.T pero dejemos los traumas del autor para más tarde, ¿vale? A ver, al parecer, Soul y Free se van a enfrentar… Pero este le va a costar un huevo… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién ganará?

**Soul. Pov.**

Mierda, no esperaba encontrarme a Free… al menos no tan pronto. Y además… Estoy sólo con la humana…

-¿Qué pasa Soul? ¿Tienes miedo? Puedo olerlo en ti…

-¿En serio? ¿Seguro que no está atrofiado? No me extrañaría con la peste a perro mojado que desprendes.

Bueno… Parece que le he cabreado… Lo siento, no puedo controlarlo. Soy un chico demasiado _cool_ para quedarme callado cuando me dicen a la cara que soy un cagueta… Es cierto, tengo miedo… Pero no me puedo permitir que Free lo sepa…

-Empecemos

-Cuando quieras, maldito perro vagabundo.

**Shinigami. Pov.**

Otro día tranquilo rodeado de mis nubes… Que paz, que tranquilidad… Me apetece tomarme otra taza de té…

-¡Shinigami-sama! ¡SHINIGAMI-SAMA!

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto, Justin?

-Es Free…

Oh, otra vez ese condenado licántropo… ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Se le habrán acabado los huesos? ¿Habrá roto su pelota de juguete? ¿O será aquel otro tema…?

-Dile que si quiere una hembra, ya hemos tratado ese asunto antes.

-No es eso Shinigami-sama… ¡Se ha escapado!

-¡¿QUÉ?

Primero el inútil de mi hijo la pifia en una misión que él se creía capaz, ¿y ahora esto?

-¡¿cómo demonios se ha escapado? ¡Le atamos con cadenas extrafuertes y pusimos bola y cadena a sus patas! ¡Si hasta le pusimos un bozal! ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Quién ha sido el incompetente?

-Eso no es problema, Shinigami…

-¡CLARO QUE ES UN PROBLEMA MALDITA SEA! ¡Si hemos tenido a un traidor aquí, quién sabe cuantos más!

-Shinigami-sama, digo que _él_ ya no es problema… Está en las mazmorras recibiendo su castigo… Y no es precisamente uno de los ligeros, no sé si me entiende…

-¿Él? ¡! Justin-kun… ¿No te referirás por casualidad a…?

-Si, al padre de nuestro objetivo…

Spirit, el padre de Maka Albarn.

**Maka. Pov.**

-Esto… es… increíble…

Nada más empezar, la lucha entre aquel ser llamado Free y Soul, había sido espectacular: Soul se había abalanzado sobre él con una velocidad pasmosa y transformó su brazo en guadaña. Free paró el ataque y levantó una de sus inmensas rodillas contra el albino. Soul escupió algo de sangre, pero acto seguido le pegó a Free una patada en la cabeza, haciendo que la frente del hombre-lobo se tiñera de rojo. El hombre lobo aulló, el albino gritó. Se enzarzaron en una pelea en la que no parecía haber ganador asegurado. Soul era rápido, pero Free no se quedaba corto. Free era poderoso, pero Soul era audaz. Eran como polos opuestos… Pero destinados a encontrarse y chocar una y otra vez… Y con cada choque, el aire se rasgaba, la tierra se estremecía, los árboles lloraban y las aguas se paraban… Era una lucha titánica… Pero como todo, no podía durar eternamente…

Y Soul estaba perdiendo.

De un zarpazo, Soul salió volando. Una vez más el lobo aulló, con una especie de aullido triunfal.

-¡SOUL! ¡¿Estás bien?

-Vaya… pregunta más… estúpida. Por supuesto… que no.

Soul boqueaba en busca de aire. Pude sentir cómo se le habían roto varias costillas en la pelea…

-Mierda… Es demasiado fuerte… ¿Tendré que hacer aquello?

-Soul… Si hay algo que debas hacer para ganar y vivir, hazlo…

-Maka… Para poder salvarme yo, te tendrás que condenar tú también… No pienso permitirlo…

Soul… ¿Me estás intentando proteger? ¿De qué?... Sin querer, la cara magullada de Soul se cubrió de mis lágrimas…

-Boba… deja de llorar… No pienso morir aquí… Aún no he cumplido… No puedo morir…

-Soul… Por favor… Si puedo ayudarte, no me importa cómo, pero por favor… Déjame ayudarte…

-¿Estás segura? Condenarás tu alma y puede que tu mente… sufra mucho…

Me da igual, no soporto verte así, no soporto verte destrozado y maltrecho. Te he contado mi pasado a pesar de que me querías asesinar en un principio. Me has salvado la vida de ser aplastada y secuestrada… Dios, no puedo dejarte así.

-Me da igual… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Soul transformó su brazo en guadaña.

-Pínchate un dedo con la punta de mí.

Lo hice. Soul hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Hemos de beber el uno de la sangre del otro. Así se forjará un pacto, y seremos Maestra y Arma.

-No lo entiendo…

Free entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo… Saltó hacia atrás y empezó a coger carrerilla para embestirnos.

-¡MIERDA MAKA! ¡HAZLO AHORA!

-¡VALE!

Bebimos de nuestras sangres… y una fuerza increíble me empezó a recorrer el cuerpo.

Free se abalanzó contra nosotros…

Y le paré con una sola mano.

-¡Atrás!

Y Free salió volando. Solo. Así como así. Con la fuerza de una orden.

-¡Prepárate!

Había aprendido algo de artes marciales y empecé a pegarle con mucha fuerza. Mentón, estómago…

-¡Maka! ¡Cógeme!

-¿Qué?

Es hora de que te muestre mi forma "auténtica"

Y acto seguido Soul se transformó en un rayo de color blanco que cogí sin el menor esfuerzo, lo volteé y giré hasta que me lo apoyé en el hombro y vi que lo que estaba sujetando era una guadaña con filo rojinegro y un ojo en lo que sería la parte que unía la hoja con el palo.

-¿Soul? ¿Este eres tú?

-¡Vamos boba! ¡No te quedes pasmada y ataca!

-¡DEEEAAAH!

Ataqué con una facilidad que me sorprendió a mí misma. Ahora no importaba nada, me estaba enfrentando a ese licántropo. Cuando vio que intenté cortarle con Soul se apartó. El ataqué pareció que había fallado pero me volteé en el aire para propinarle una patada que lo estampó contra uno de los árboles.

-¡Buen ataque! ¡Pero no te confíes! ¡Es muy tozudo!

Y tanto que lo era. SE volvió a abalanzar contra nosotros a una gran velocidad… Pero era extraño… Yo ya podía verle… Cuando antes en la batalla contra Soul apenas veía una figura grisácea… Pero ahora, no solo podía verle, sino que me parecía… lento.

Esquive la trayectoria, y se estampó contra otro árbol. Se me quedó mirando pasmado, y luego volvió a impulsarse. Esta vez, cuando lee esquive, le propine varios puñetazo y patadas, y algún que otro golpe con Soul. Cuando aterrizó, se encontraba lleno de moratones y marcas de corte. Era extraño, por más que cortase, no podía rebanarle ningún miembro.

-Oye Soul, ¿te has afilado bien últimamente?

-¡Cállate! ¡¿A santo de qué viene esa preguntita?

-Es que ya le hemos cortado al menos doce veces y no hemos conseguido rebanarle, tan solo herirle.

-Para acabar realmente con Free debemos hacer la "armonización de almas". De momento eres novata así que no podrás. De momento solo podemos pegarle hasta que se canse… ¿Maka?

¿Alma? Un momento… ahora que lo dices… Siento sus pulsaciones… veo una bola con rabito… y una enorme luz que lo envuelve… También noto la energía del cínico de Soul… Y también podía notar mi alma…

-¡Hey Maka! ¡Espabila, que viene!

-¡¿EH?

Esta vez me pegó Free, aterricé de una manera no muy limpia. Rodé por el suelo varias veces hasta que un árbol me paró.

-Au, au, au…

-¡¿Estás tonta o que te pasa? ¡No puedes quedarte quieta delante de un enemigo, y menos aún si es Free!

-¡Cállate ¿quieres? ¡Lo sé!

-¡Entonces atenta, que está justo delante de nosotros!

Era cierto, Free se acercaba, podía sentirlo, y si abría los ojos podía ver el rastro de destrucción que estaba dejando en el bosque… Y volví a notar esa sensación,: las almas, su campo de luz, su energía, Soul a mi lado, y mi alma… Y automáticamente supe lo que tenía que hacer…

-¡ARMONIZACIÓN DE ALMAS!

Sentí como mi alma y la de Soul se tocaban… Oía una melodía lejana… Era la música de un piano, que tocaba un baile tranquilo y un poco macabro… Cuando Free se me abalanzó, tocó una música rápida y que instigaba a moverse… Me ladeé y esquivé a Free… El piano esta vez tocó una melodía atrevida y seductora, que me instigaba a bailar… Una danza en la que se me ofreció una guadaña para que ejecutase esa danza…

_Vamos niña… Coge esa guadaña… ¡Y BAILA! ¡BAILA! ¡BAILA!_

Y esquivé, bailé, pegué, giré, corté… Todo con esa música de piano acompañándome… Y a la que me rendía de buena gana… Mientras bailaba, Free lo estaba pasando mal. Ya le había pegado y machacado tanto, que cualquier ser humano ahora estaría reducido a pulpa. Pero Free era de otra pasta, Soul ya me había advertido de eso…

-Es hora de terminar con esto…

…**Yes, my master**

Y entonces, Soul ya no era una guadaña estándar… Su filo era gigante y emitía una luz pura y extrañamente cautivadora… A la que Free parecía temer…

-¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO! ¡TOOOOOMAAAAA!

Moví la guadaña gigante con gran esfuerzo… Pero Free pudo echarse al suelo a tiempo… parcial.

-¡WOOOOOHHHH!

Le corté una zarpa… Y por la pinta de Free, eso debía doler… y mucho.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Mi mano! ¡Esta me la pagas Soul! ¡Y tú también niña! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?

-Maestra de Guadaña: Maka Albarn.

Y entonces Free se alejó y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque… Gritando algo así como "¡Volveré! ¡Os arrepentiréis!"

Soul se destransformó… y yo me sentí desfallecer… Soul me cogió, me puso a caballito y me desmayé… Pero juraría que oí la voz de Soul, impregnada de cariño… Algo extraño en él…

-Bien hecho, my master

**Free. Pov.**

Maldita sea, me han cortado… ¡ME HAN CORTADO! ¡A MI! ¡A FREE, EL INMORTAL! ¡Malditos seáis, Soul, tú y tu chica!

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Moka? ¿Marka? ¿Karma? Humm… Ahora que lo pienso… Esa chica se parecía bastante al hombre que me liberó… ¿Qué me pidió que hiciera? ¡AH, ya! "Busca a mi hija Maka y ayúdala. Protégela, te lo ruego." Le di mi palabra…

¡! Un momento… ¡Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo fundamental!... ¿Qué será, será? Hummmm…. ¡AH CLARO! ¡Aún no he comido, así que por eso no puedo pensar bien! Me va a costar cazar con este brazo cortado… pero menos mal que cogí mi brazo… ¡! ¡No lo cogí! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Y ahora cómo me voy a regenerar? ¡Maldito seas Soul!

**Soul. Pov.**

A-a-¡Atchús!

-Alguien se está acordando de mí… Creo que sé quién es… Menos mal que cogí el brazo por si acaso… Jejeje, no es nada _cool_ dejar restos orgánicos y extremadamente peligrosos en el bosque ¿verdad, mis amigos ecologistas?

**Y FIN! Que tal os ha parecido la batalla entre Free y Soul? He intentado mostrar una batalla fiera y que vosotros os la imaginéis… Por cierto, en el momento en el que Maka chupa la sangre de Soul, os aconsejo que escuchéis una canción que se llama Bloody Rabbit. Es de un anime llamado Pandora Hearts, pero creo que queda bien. A mi por lo menos me inspiró para la escena de la batalla. Bueno, bueno… al parecer Maka puede hacer la armonización de almas… Pero no demasiado bien, porque aún no la ha dominado. Es más, esta vez, tras usarla, se ha desmayado… Por cierto… Mientras luchaba con el alma armonizada… Alguien habló… ¿Quién sería? Además, Soul ha dicho que Maka ha condenado su alma… Y que su mente también va a sufrir… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo de "El asesino comedor de almas". ¡Nos leemos! ¿Reviews?**

**Hearing: Naked Arms. TM Revolution**


	10. Soulless

Hey! Que tal les va? A mi más o menos. En fin. Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es la historia. En el último capítulo pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas la batalla de Free y Soul. Es hora de ver que pasa a continuación.

**Ready? Set… ¡GO!**

**Maka. Pov.**

¿Qué es esto? Estoy en una sala oscura… Es raro… Tengo frío. ¡! Un momento… ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? ¡No me habrá tocado el pervertido ese!

_Jujuju… No, Soul no te ha hecho nada. ¿Tienes frío niña? Tranquila. Ahora lo soluciono._

Y una puerta se abrió de la nada dando a una sala extraña. Una sala que tenía un suelo a cuadros negros y rojos. Parecía más cálida… así que di un paso hacia la estancia, y vi como mi pierna se vistió sola con una especie de calcetín largo y zapatos de vestido antiguo… Me asusté y retiré la pierna.

_¿Qué pasa querida? No te asustes. Es que no es de buena educación eso de andar desnuda en casa ajena… Aunque también podría decirse que esta es tu casa jujuju… _

-¿Es seguro entrar?

_Eso depende de lo que entiendas por seguro… Jejeje_

-… ka… Maka…

¿? Esa voz… ¿No es la de Soul?

Efectivamente, era la voz de Soul. Soul había aparecido en esa misma sala oscura… pero, no le oía bien. Soul se acercó más y parecía estar acercándose a toda prisa… ¿? ¡! ¡Pero si está…!

-¡MAKA!

Le lancé un libro a la cabeza. No tengo ni idea de dónde lo saqué, pero lo saqué y le dio en toda la frente.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

-¡¿Tápate un poco no?

Entonces se percató de que estaba… En fin, desnudo. Pero acto seguido me miró a mi… y me di cuenta una vez más de que yo estaba desnuda también y que el maldito albino pervertido se estaba poniendo las botas.

-¿My master quiere que me tape? Que lo haga ella primero, ¿no? ¿O es que quieres que te haga un strip tease?

Otro librazo, esta vez más gordo que el anterior… ¡Maldito pervertido!

-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! ¡! ¡MAKA ALÉJATE DE ESA MALDITA PUERTA!

-¡no me intentes despistar maldito perver…!

Y noté un fuerte tirón que me acercó a la estancia. Vi entonces a un diablillo rojo.

_Perdona mi impaciencia, pero hay cosas que hacer ¿no?_

-¡MAKA! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!

_Cállate._

Y se cerró la puerta.

Un frío extraño recorrió mi columna vertebral desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Algo iba mal. Mi propio cuerpo me decía que estaba en peligro inminente pero mi cerebro se negaba a responder. Simplemente me quedé en el suelo, tirada. La puerta había desaparecido, y estaba yo sola junto con ese diablillo rojo.

_En fin, niña. Espero que no te moleste la rudeza con la que te he hecho entrar, pero como he dicho antes, tenemos asuntos que tratar._

-¿Qué asuntos?

_Oh, vaya. ¿No lo recuerdas? La lucha con el hombre lobo, el pobre Soul malherido… ¡Y tú ofreciendo tu vida y tu alma para salvarle!_

Era cierto. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Las imágenes de toda la batalla acudieron a mi…Estaba muy preocupada por Soul, y me dijo que la única forma de salvarle no me iba a gustar… Pero… ¿Era esto de lo que me estaba intentando advertir? Todo este miedo…

_Si niña, este miedo… ¿Pero no sientes también otra cosa? Un sentimiento que retuerce tu alma de dolor y de placer, un sentimiento que hace que quieras correr y avisar a todo el mundo del peligro pero a la vez decapitarlos a todos, el sentimiento_

_DE LA LOCURA_

Acto seguido note una gran presión sobre mis hombros y mi ser, y caí al suelo. El diablo enano me miró divertido. Me agarró del brazo y dijo esto a modo de oración:

_Ahora, prepárate para las consecuencias de tus actos, Maka Albarn. Hija de la locura y descendiente del pecado. Porque voy a revelarte el camino prohibido de tu alma…_

Y a continuación vino el dolor más grande que pude sentir en mi vida

**BS. Pov.**

-¡MIERDA!

-No me digas, viejo que…

-¡JODER! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Soul estaba maldiciendo y dando de golpes a todos los objetos del piso de Tsubaki. Había traído a Maka a cuestas y dijo que no había mucho tiempo, y que había hecho un pacto de sangre… Ese pacto, ni yo que soy quien superará a Dios, me atrevo a hacerlo. Soul una vez me dijo en qué consistía… Y había demasiado que perder y muy poco que ganar. Y esta humana estúpida lo había hecho…

-… Hay que ser estúpida…

Soul pareció oírme y se acercó a mi con ganas de pegarme un puñetazo. Podía sentir ese momento en el que dos amigos deben pegarse, para dejar de hablar con la boca, y que las palabras las llevasen nuestros puños… Y acto seguido me aparté y le di en el estómago. Soul no pareció ni inmutarse. Siguió intentando pegarme, ya no podía discernir la furia de la tristeza, así que decidí pegar a mi máxima potencia. Llovían patadas, objetos a las cabeza de uno y otro, los puñetazos se intercambiaban como cromos… Hasta que apareció Tsubaki y gritó.

-¡BASTA YA! ¡ME ESTAIS DESTROZANDO LA CASA PAR DE IMBÉCILES!

Entonces Soul pareció reaccionar y paró. Yo también paré… Era cierto. Le habíamos destrozado la casa a Tsubaki.

-Tsk, me voy a dar una vuelta.

-¡Espera Soul…!

Soul cerró la puerta… Pero pegó un fuerte puñetazo al pasillo… ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno… Se traspasó a la pared de Tsubaki…

-Black Star… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Joder, ¿y cómo se lo explico? Maldito Soul, me deja a mi los peores tragos. ¡Esto no se le hace a un dios! No sé muy bien como explicárselo…. Pero en fin, allá voy

-… Ha hecho una estupidez… Tsubaki, lo que ha pasado es…

Que Maka ha condenado su alma… para salvar a una que ya lo estaba.

**Tsubaki. Pov**

**-**Maka ha hecho… ¿qué?

-Ha condenado su alma.

-Pero, ¿cómo? Es decir… ¿Es eso siquiera posible?

-Verás Tsubaki… Soul es, por decirlo de alguna manera, especial. No tanto como yo, pero casi. Según me contó Soul… Tuvo un pasado jodido. Por alguna razón, todos sus parientes murieron salvo él… El cree que algo o alguien fue quien asesinó a su familia, pero lo malo es que no recuerda nada anterior al momento en el que despertó: solo, la habitación llena de sangre y él con un cuchillo en la cabeza. En aquel instante que creyó morir, decidió que viviría hasta vengar a su familia… De cualquier forma posible.

-¿Pero y por qué se ha condenado Maka? ¿Qué tiene que ver Soul?

-Tsubaki, déjame terminar con la historia: Soul vendió su alma a cambio de otra oportunidad para vengarse y acabar con la persona que mató a toda su familia. Hizo un contrato. Y se jugó su alma.

-¿Pero qué demonios tiene que ver Maka en eso?

-Tsubaki, me parece que no lo has pillado. Su sangre está condenada. Maka aceptó convertirse en la maestra de Soul y formalizó el contrato bebiendo la sangre de Soul. Ahora, ella está condenada… Por culpa de Soul. Y eso le jode. No ha podido evitar que esa cosa arrastre a Maka…

Entonces, como si Maka hubiese oído las palabras de BS, emitió un grito desgarrador que sorprendió a Black Star y me heló la sangre. BS agarró a Maka con fuerza mientras que yo me quedé helada sin saber qué hacer. Maka gritaba y chillaba como una posesa. BS la insultaba y la abofeteaba para intentar hacerla despertar, pero era inútil… Maka no despertaba, solo chillaba.

Soul irrumpió en la habitación de golpe y sujetó a Maka.

-¡MAKA! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

Solo obtuvo otro chillido como respuesta. Maka parecía realmente estar sufriendo la peor de las torturas y yo, su mejor amiga, no podía hacer nada, salvo sentarme y mirar mientras me tapaba las orejas suplicando a Dios que cesase su sufrimiento o que dejase de chillar.

Entonces…

Soul la abrazó. Los gritos de Maka se fueron apagando…

-Ya está, ya pasó My master… Tranquila. El dolor pasa, y yo estoy contigo. Tranquila… Shh, shh…

Maka ya no gritaba… Es más, ahora parecía estar contenta… Su cara no era la mezcla de sufrimiento y dolor de antes… Ahora solo reflejaba tranquilidad. Soul se quedó acariciando el pelo grisáceo de Maka… Y esta vez parecía estar cantando una especie de tonada.

-Tsubaki. Vámonos.

-¿Eh?

-Esto es una canción privada. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Vale…

Y así dejamos a Soul y Maka. Ella en su regazo, mientras que él cantaba. Cerramos la puerta en silencio.

-Y ahora…

-¿Si?

-¡VAMOS A COMER! ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!

No me lo podía creer… Qué chico. Hasta hace un rato estaba totalmente triste por su amigo y por Maka… Y ahora, ¿quiere comer?... Es de lo que no hay… Pero de alguna forma… Estar con él es algo muy agradable, y muy divertido.

-Vaale. ¿Tienes dinero?

-¡NO! ¡POR ESO HE PENSADO EN HACER UN SIMPA! ¡SOY UN DIOS! ¡SON ELLOS LOS QUE DEBERÍAN PAGAR POR ALIMENTARME! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Ayyy… Está bien. Vamos a un restaurante que conozco. Nos pondrán un buen precio y comeremos bien.

-¡GENIAL!

Le llevé al restaurante de un viejo conocido de mi hermano. Era un restaurante de sushi un poco apartado de la ciudad y un poquito… antiguo. Pero tenía una atmósfera que hacía que uno se sintiese como en casa… O al menos yo me sentía así.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Se cae a pedazos! –decía BS mientras daba de golpes a una pared antigua- ¡Me gusta!

-Etto… Black Star, no hagas eso ¿Vale? En fin…Hola, ¿hay alguien?

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Tsubaki.

-Un momento, me lavo las manos y estoy contigo.

-No hay prisa señor Mifune.

Acto seguido apareció un hombre de altura media, pero de ojos penetrantes. Tenía una especie de rama puesta en la boca. Al señor Mifune no le gustan los adultos, pero sin embargo daría su vida por un niño. Ya me protegió una vez… En un callejón oscuro mientras yo volvía de comprar. Una panda de borrachos primero se empecinaron en perseguirme, y luego… En fin, que cuando me estaban intentando bajar la ropa, apareció Mifune. Mifune sin mediar palabra, cercenó el brazo que me había estado intentando bajar las bragas y acto seguido clavó la espada en el cuello del violador borracho. Los otros cuatro se marcharon enseguida profiriendo maldiciones.

_-¿Estás bien niña?-_ me dijo en aquel entonces- _Toma._

Y me dio un caramelo. Era un caramelo con sabor a marisco, pero estaba bueno. Me alegré mucho de verle y me acompañó a casa. Entonces me dio su móvil y su dirección. Cuando vi el tatuaje de BS, estuve a punto de llamarle. Pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, a lo mejor simplemente quería saber la verdad yo misma.

-En fin, Tsubaki, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues verá, veníamos a cenar.

-¿Veníamos? ¿Tú y quién más?

-Pues este chico de aquí…

Me di la vuelta y BS no estaba detrás de mí.

-¿EHHH? ¿Dónde está?

-¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Entonces tuve la certeza de que BS se había subido al tejado. Y no me equivocaba.

-¡DESDE AQUÍ TE ORDENO QUE ME TRAIGAS LA COMIDA! ¡Un tío tan grande como yo no debe bajarse al nivel de los humanos! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Esto, Tsubaki, ¿es siempre así?

-Creo que si… No… lo es, estoy segura.

El poco tiempo que había estado con BS había sido más que suficiente como para conocerle bastante. Sé que es un chico prepotente y egocéntrico…. Pero también sé que inspira confianza, que tiene unos brazos fuertes y un sueño por el que pelea… Por alguna extraña razón, mirarle era ver a alguien con quien me sentía a gusto…

-Tsubaki, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto colorada.

-¡OH! Etto, no es nada. ¡BS! ¡Baja de ahí hombre!

-¿Tsubaki? ¡¿HAS VISTO MI GRANDIOSIDAD CON LA QUE ME HE DIRIGIDO AL TENDERO? ¡SI ESQUE SOY LA REPERA! ¡AJAJAAJAJAA!

-Si te quedas ahí, no podrás comer. Conozco al señor Mifune, así que pórtate bien.

BS bajó inmediatamente.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo cuanto?

-Me salvó de ser violada cuando no tenía más de trece años. Y a partir de ahí, se acerca normalmente a ver cómo estoy. Es una gran persona, y también es un gran samurái.

-Vamos Tsubaki, no me digas esas cosas, que solo porque sepa algo de kendo, no soy un samurái. En fin, tenéis hambre ¿no?

Y entramos a la tienda una vez más, esta vez para, por fin, poder comer tras tantas emociones.

**Maka. Pov.**

Abrí los ojos… ¿Fue todo un sueño? Miré y estaba otra vez en casa de Tsubaki. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una almohada. No sentía que hubiese nadie más a mi alrededor… Exceptuando el ruido que hace alguien al beber un vaso de leche.

-Vaya, al fin te has despertado.

-¿Qué ha…? Cough, cough- ¿Por qué tengo la garganta tan seca?- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Antes, toma.

Era un vaso de leche caliente con miel. Soul lo había hecho para mi. ¿Sabía él por qué tenía la garganta tan seca? Bebí. La verdad es que estaba bueno, y me sentó de maravilla.

-Soul… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-Solo recuerdo la lucha contra Free y despertarme aquí con la garganta reseca. ¿Ha pasado algo más? ¿ganamos?

-… Si Maka, ganamos. Ahora descansa.

-Soul… ¿Me la podrías enseñar? Tu otra forma me refiero.

-… ¿Para qué?

-Quiero comprobar que todo esto no fue un sueño.

-Vale, my master.

Y Soul se transformó otra vez con esa luz. Esa luz tan pura que me resultaba casi irreal. Cogí ese rayo de luz y acto seguido se transformó en una guadaña. Una guadaña con un filo rojinegro y un ojo que parecía el de un pájaro. Entonces el ojo me miró

-¿Satisfecha?

¡Me pegué tal susto que tiré la guadaña al suelo y me caí para atrás del sofá! Entonces la guadaña se destransformó para enseñarme otra vez al albino.

-¡¿Estás tonta? ¡Eso duele ¿sabes?

-Yo… Lo siento. No era mi intención. Me asusté. No esperaba que pudieses hablar y ver por ese ojo tan raro.

-De verdad… Vaya partner más raro me he buscado. Mira, el ojo ese es mi ojo, ¿vale?

-Vale… ¿Soul? Transformarse así… ¿duele?

-… No, realmente no duele. Es más, puede llegar a ser hasta cómodo. Pero es un poco coñazo depender de donde te pongan para poder mantener el equilibrio. Una vez me quedé frito en el metro y me desperté en el suelo transformado en guadaña. La gente se asustó, y cuando me transformé otra vez, pensaron que era un tipo de cámara oculta. ¡Hasta hubieron personas que me preguntaron cómo lo hacía!

-¿y cómo es que te puedes transformar?

Esta vez Soul se calló. Me contestó un simple "no sé" y se fue a la cocina. Algo me olía a chamusquina, pero si Soul no me lo quería contar, por algo sería…

-Auch…¿Por qué me duele tanto el hombro? ¿Será porque he dormido mal?

**Soul. Pov.**

Intenté no recordar cómo había obtenido este "don". Esta posible transformación fue gracias a la persona de la cual estoy huyendo. De Shinigami. Casi me había olvidado de él y de Kilik. Su misión, ¿cuál era? ¿Matar a Maka?¿Para qué…? Dios, si estuviese Kid aquí…

-Un momento… ¿quién es Kid?

Entonces una punzada de dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo empezando por el cerebro. Intenté no gritar mientras empezaban a pasar imágenes por mi cabeza. Un niño solo, BS y yo nos acercamos… de pronto ya no es un niño. Es un chico de doce años… Hablamos de la captación de almas… Se para y dice que algo no va bien en su cuarto, que algo no es simétrico… Ahora es la fuga… BS me dice que nos larguemos… ¿Ese no es Shinigami? ¡MIERDA! ¡NO!

-¡BASTA YAAAAAAAAAAA!

Maka vino corriendo justo para el momento en el que yo me desmayé… Y se me olvidó la razón de por qué narices me desmayé…

**¡Fin del capi! ¡VAYA! Cuantas cosas han pasado ¿no? Es raro, pero voy a intentar explicarlo lo mejor posible (Soul: Si quieren entenderlo que lo vuelvan a leer. BS: Eso, ¡Así podrán volver a ver mi grandeza! Maka: Pero si apenas has salido "¬¬ BS: ¡Con aparecer una vez, mi grandiosidad ilumina este capítulo! Dracónari: Esto… ¿Puedo seguir? Todos salvo BS: Ups. Perdón. Adelante. ) En fin, al grano: Maka ha condenado su alma, pero no se acuerda de nada (Maka: ¿Qué he hecho qué? Dracónari: ¡TAPADLE LAS OREJAS!), BS ha explicado un poco del pasado de Soul, pero más adelante se explicará mejor. Y Soul no puede recordar al pobre Kid… ¿Por qué? (Soul: ¿No puedo recordar a quién? Dracónari: Déjalo. ^^") Todo esto se sabrá más adelante en el próximo capítulo de ¡EL ASESINO COMEDOR DE ALMAS! **

**Hearing: Strength de Abingdon Boys School**


	11. Pasado persecutor

¡A las buenas! ¿Qué tal? Yo bien, aquí ando haciendo mis cosas, historias, en fin, cositas. La última vez pasaron varias cosas en el asesino comedor de almas (¿Debería cambiar el nombre a japonés? Si pensáis así, ponedlo en la próxima review. Y si sabeis como se pondría, ponedlo también ^^;), entre ellas supimos que Soul no podía recordar a Kid, Maka ha condenado su alma, etc… Y hoy es el momento de hacer flashbacks y volver junto a Kid-kun (Momento de aplausos)

Así que ¡QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW!

**El pasado puede ser la mayor arma, porque no podemos eliminarlo ni olvidarlo, y siempre tratarán de aprovecharse de él.**

** .**

No puede ser, no otra vez… ¿Por qué desde que me crucé con Chrona no puedo dejar de tener este maldito sueño? O venga ya… Para por favor…

_Pasado. Plaza del Shibusen… Dos niños hablan con Kid. Uno es un muchacho albino y otro no camina, va dando saltos y tiene el pelo azul._

-Kid, eres muy lento.

-Y tú un bobo egocéntrico.

-Chicos, dejad de pelear. No es nada cool.

-Calla, gilisoul. Y deja de montar alboroto, Baka-star.

-¿Qué te pasa Kid? ¿Otra pelea con tu padre?

-…Sí. No quería decirme quien era mi madre.

-¿Y qué has hecho?

-Le he gritado que le odiaba. Y me he llevado una tunda.

-Eso explica que tengas ese tremebundo morado en el ojo.

-Es que no lo entiendo. Solo quiero saber quien fue mi madre, y si podré volver a verla algún día, nada más…

-Tsk, no te servirá de nada calentarte la cabeza. Mira, tengo un plan. Dentro de tres días habrá luna nueva. Tu padre se irá a reforzar las barreras de Death City. Allí podremos hacer dos cosas: Una, ir al despacho de tu padre y mirar si hay alguna prueba de la existencia de tu madre.

-¿Y la número dos es…?

-Huir.

-¿Qué dices, Baka-star? ¿Por qué voy a huir?

-Kid, dentro de poco tendremos la edad para unirnos al shibusen… Y ya sabemos lo que ocurrirá entonces.

-Sí… Podremos pasar a ser semidioses o demonios.

-Kid… Recoger almas, a mí me suena a más maldad que a otra cosa.

-Y no hablemos de dárselas a un hombre que no sabemos lo que hace con tantas almas… Si se las come todas, no quiero imaginar lo increíblemente poderoso y monstruoso que debe ser.

-Me da escalofríos solo de pensarlo… En fin, Kid, tú decides.

-Ya he entrado varias veces en el despacho de mi padre y no he encontrado nada nunca. Vámonos. Preparad las cosas. La ciudad más cercana está a una distancia considerable, así que tendremos que llevar agua, raciones y ropa para tres días. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, pesado. Vamos a prepararnos. ¡En tres días podremos largarnos!

_Tres días después. Plaza del Shibusen. 00:00 de la noche. Tres niños encapuchados salen del centro y están parados en mitad de la plaza, mirándose unos a otros._

-Todo listo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Esperad un segundo, mis paquetes no están bien ordenados y asegurados… así no podrán ser simétricos

-¿HAS TENIDO TRES DÍAS Y TE PREOCUPAS POR ESA CHORREZ AHORA? ¡VÁMONOS!

_En las afueras de Death city. 01:07 de la madrugada. Dos muchachos arrastran a un tercero que se aferra a su mochila gritando que es un cerdo asimétrico. A las 02:15 llegan al bosque._

-¡Maldición, no pensé que tardaríamos tanto en salir!

-Cállate, escandaloso. ¿Quieres que nos encuentren o qué?

-¡! Alguien viene. Ocultaos tras ese arbusto…

-Free, estás seguro de que están aquí, ¿no?

-Sí, vaya si lo sé. Están aquí. Y puedo asegurar que no están lejos.

-(_susurro) _¿Quién es el perro?

- (_susurro) _Es Free. Un licántropo poderoso al servicio de mi padre. Y cállate, tiene un oído muy fino y nos podría oir.

-No solo podría oíros. Os HE oído.

-¡MALDICIÓN, CORRED!

-Correr no es nada cool… (Soul transforma su brazo en guadaña) ¡Cómete esta!

El ataque va directo a la yugular, pero… Free lo para con un solo dedo.

-No teneis lugar al que huir, mocosos. Además, todavía os faltan cien años para superarme.

El golpe que le propina a Soul en el estómago le hace volar. Kid lo coge al vuelo.

-¿En serio perrito? ¡Entonces prueba esto!

-¡¿Qué haces Black Star?

-¡Técnica secreta: GRAN OLA DE LA ESTRELLA NEGRA!

El golpe descargado es bestial. Free se encorva y después del golpe se queda unos segundos parado en la misma posición.

-N… Nada mal, mocoso… Yo preferiría estar viendo una buena peli, pero a lo mejor me divierto más…

Free, a medida que va hablando se transforma lentamente en hombre lobo… primero la cola, el pelaje gris… La cara se estrecha y alarga de forma regular creando un morro perruno rematado por un húmedo hocico, y debajo de éste, en la boca, una hilera de dientes sedientos de sangre fresca son iluminados por una luna que brilla con una sonrisa maníaca y psicópata…

-¡DESTROZÁNDOTE Y DEVORÁNDOTE VIVO!

-¡¿Pero qué…?

-¡Muy lento, chico!

De un zarpazo Black Star queda fuera de combate… La escena es patética… Un niño con tres rayas blancas en el pelo no puede hacer nada, salvo llorar aterrado…

-Kid. Tus amigos van a morir.

… Y después se despertó en su cama. Una enfermera estaba a su lado. En cuanto le dirigió la mirada, supo al instante que volvió a estar en el Shibusen. Le miraban con miedo… Otra vez. No sabía si Soul y Black Star habían sobrevivido…

Y lloró a moco tendido por no haber podido proteger a sus amigos.

_Presente. Death City. Cafetería. 18:00 de la tarde. Un adolescente entra con dos chicas de mismo uniforme pero de tamaño de pechos distintos. La cámara lo reconoce enseguida como el hijo de Shinigami._

-Kid… Nunca nos has dicho por qué odias tanto a tu padre.

-Pudo evitar algo… Y no lo hizo. No evito la muerte de mis mejores amigos… Y por eso me vengaré. Los vengaré de mi padre y de ese bastardo de Free… ¿Queréis un terrón de azúcar? Son perfectamente simétricos.

**Y FIN DEL EPISODIO! ¿Qué os parece? Kid piensa que Black Star y Soul están muertos… Pero huy que sorpresa se va a dar cuando… HUY NO, NO SPOILERS THANKS! El próximo capi no sé si hacerlo de Fairy tail, que hace mil que no escribo, o seguir la de Lavi… ¿O continúo el misterio de la muerte? Vosotros decidís, así que REVIEWS Y MENSAJES PLEASE!**


	12. El otro albino

HEY VIEWERS Y READERS! Si, estoy emocionado. ¿Por qué? POR LA LLUVIA! Ya iba siendo hora de que lloviera. En fin, amigos, amigas, (fans de Justin o de Pattinson, GTFO… con cariño) vamos a seguir con nuestros amigos, y esta vez vamos a seguir un hilo argumental muy distinto… Vamos a seguir el argumento de un espía. Alguien infiltrado en la organización de Shinigami.

**LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!**

**La ley de la sangre y la ley del contrato… ¿Cuál vale más?**

**¿?.Pov.**

No me puedo creer que haya vuelto a la vida… Cuando me desperté, estaba toda mi casa en llamas. Todo envuelto en unas llamas que devoraban la carne de mis padres… Mi hermano había muerto el primero, encerrado en su cuarto. Aún me acuerdo de quién fue el maldito… Lo habíamos invitado a nuestra casa con toda nuestra buena voluntad… Mi madre preparaba la cena y yo acostaba a mi hermanito. Él se había quedado dormido viendo la tele y me lo llevé a su cuarto. Luego, hablando con nuestro invitado, nos dimos cuenta de que algo iba mal. Miraba de un lado a otro, como quién espera que alguien llegue para matarlo… Era algo rarito, pero mi madre y mi padre nos educaron en que se debe ayudar a cada persona, no importa cuan rara sea.

-The best you do for mankind, the kínder they will be.

Ese era el lema de nuestra familia. Yo me había especializado en música relajante y mi hermano quería seguir mis pasos… Es lo que tiene provenir de una familia granjera. Mi madre era inglesa, y mi padre alemán. Así nacimos mi hermanito y yo: Albinos y de ojos azules. A nuestra madre le encantaba revolvernos el pelo cariñosamente, cosa que cuando se lo hacía a uno de nosotros y el otro reía, se llevaba una frotada más intensa.

Mi padre siempre nos miraba y se reía. Entonces íbamos los tres a por él a hacerle cosquillas, y acabamos por el suelo… Miro atrás y puede que por entonces me pareciese lo más normal y estúpido del mundo… Pero pasó aquello.

Todo en llamas. Nuestro invitado no estaba y me desperté rodeado de llamas. Intenté despertar a mis padres, pero no pude… A ellos los habían disparado en la cabeza. Fui corriendo a la habitación de mi hermano… pero no llegué. Un leño de madera destrozó las escaleras y con ello mi acceso a mi hermanito. Me dirigí a la entrada… Bloqueada. Embestí, nada, volví a embestir, cedió un poco, con la última embestida sonó un "¡CRACK!" que rompió la puerta y me dislocó el brazo.

La noche había caído, y el granero de la familia Evans junto con todo su patrimonio también. Me recosté sobre un árbol… No, no un árbol, era "EL ARBOL". Ese árbol fue plantado siglos atrás, cuando recién se creó la granja Evans… Una familia de granjeros que solo buscaba prosperar y que había hecho las delicias de cada niño de la familia. Era un manzano enorme… Y bajo ese manzano que había visto tanta felicidad estaba yo, recolocándome el brazo.

Las memorias golpeaban mi cabeza, mientras las veía ser devoradas por el fuego. Arañaba la tierra con furia reprimida. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y el fuego lamía con su calor cada una de ellas, evaporándolas antes de que cayesen al suelo, saboreándolas… Casi podía oír reír a las llamas.

Grité, grité a los cuatro vientos contra la desgracia de mi familia. No salió insulto alguno sino un grito primitivo, de odio, de ira, de un animal que todos llevamos dentro y que quería salir. Ese animal clamaba por sangre y venganza… Y como si hubiese oído mi grito, apareció él.

-¿Quieres venganza?

-Si

-Puedo conseguírtela. Pero antes deberás someterte a unos cambios… Te advierto, pueden doler y ser irreversibles.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer… Haré lo que sea por vengar a mi familia.

Y así fue como acabé aquí… Vendí mi alma al dios demonio, Asura. Soy su mano derecha y ejecutora. No soy un perro, ni un pelota… Para eso ya están las brujas y otros imbéciles… Yo quiero venganza contra el Shibusen. Contra Shinigami. Haré que sufra tanto como he sufrido yo. Le arrebataré su hogar, sus posesiones… Y ejecutaré a su familia delante de sus ojos. Por eso acepté esta misión que me dio Asura. Estábamos reunidos en un templo oriental, pero que la energía de la demencia de Asura hacía que cosas extrañas pasaran. De este templo salían ejércitos de pesadillas y era un auténtico imán para las brujas ambiciosas. No menos de cinco habían entrado ya a formar parte de nuestras filas, y cada cual pedía algo a cambio: Dinero, poder, fama, terror para sus enemigas… Y otras, sexo. Ya fuera con Asura o conmigo. Una recién llegada pidió un trio. Mi honor de caballero me llevo directamente al sonrojo, pero luego Asura se percató y se rió. La risa de Asura llenó de lascivia a la bruja… Pero eso es otra historia. Lo que es importante es como acepté el trabajo.

-Wes-san, Wes-san, tienes que hacerme un favor…

-¿? ¿Qué quieres Asura?

-Oh vamos, no seas tan frío, Wes-san. El favor que tienes que hacerme es grande y no te va a sentar mal.

-¡Ni hablar Asura! ¡Me he convertido en tu mano derecha, pero ya han pasado más de diez años y todavía no has conseguido darme ni un dato del asesinato de mi familia!

-Oh, vamos Wes-san, ¿por qué crees que te mando a esta misión?

-¿? Explícate.

-Vas a infiltrarte en el Shibusen.

-¡¿Qué QUÉ?

-Si, el Shibusen.

-¡¿Estás mal de la olla? Are you nuts?

-Creeme, mi olla y mis nueces están en perfecto estado.

-Agh… Not cool at all. En fin, te escucho.

-El dios de la muerte, Shinigami, fue el causante del brutal asesinato de tu familia. Aún no sabemos sus razones, pero si sé con seguridad que fue él. He hecho mis investigaciones… Pero no puedo llegar muy lejos. Shinigami se protege de mi presencia, así que no puedo acceder. ¡PERO!¡! ¡TÚ SÍ PUEDES ENTRAR!

-What the hell do you mean?

-Los cambios que te hice, te dan la capacidad de convertirte en un ser que será muy interesante a Shinigami. La bestia que llevas dentro es como un dragón. Investigué un poco más a fondo en el linaje de tu familia y compartes un poco de sangre Pendragón. Traducido por si acaso no lo has entendido…

-¿Mi antecesor era el rey Arturo?

-¡BINGO! ¡Dingdingdingdingding! ¡Ajajajaajjaja!

Asura empezó a reírse como un psicótico… Pero me daba igual. Aprendí que en momentos clave, el dragón interior puede despertar, y no solo sus poderes, sino también la forma. Puedo adoptar el espíritu de un dragón… Al parecer no soy el único. Un hombre, Free, lleva la sangre de los Baskervilles. Siempre pensé que el hombre lobo era una invención, pero no. Me sonreí al enterarme de la noticia. Así ya no todo sonaba descabellado.

-Lo cierto es, que vas a ser un espía.

-Ok. ¿Algo en especial?

-Averigua tanto como sea posible del sistema de protección de Death City, de las debilidades de Shinigami, de todas sus tropas, y sobre todo, zonas vitales de la ciudad. Zonas que le provocarían un síncope a Shinigami si los perdiera.

-Bien. ¿Por dónde se va?

-Toma este mapa. En él está todo lo que necesitas. Piensa en éste pequeño como un chivato de posiciones. Ubicará Death City al instante.

-Ok, I'm on my way.

-Good luck, my general.

-No la necesito.

Y así es como me infiltré en el Shibusen. Ahora he de demostrar a Shinigami mi "lealtad". Tranquilo, hijo de puta. Tu siéntate en tu trono, ocultate bajo tu máscara y espejo… Que vengaré a mi familia… Y entonces oirás de mi violín la melodía que provocará tu caída… Y cuando llegues al infierno, oirás el piano de mi hermano rechazándote del cielo y burlándose de ti.

**FIN, por ahora. El próximo capitulo también será de Wes, pero el siguiente, no. El siguiente será de… Ni idea. XD Ah, por cierto, retiro lo de la lluvia. ME HE CALADO! He tenido que ir a pegar carteles y cuando pegué el último, chaparrón del quince y mi academia estaba demasiado lejos de donde yo estaba. Me ves corriendo en mitad de la lluvia torrencial, riéndome como un loco, y así durante unos minutos. AVISO: Tras una llovizna, daros una buena ducha de agua caliente. Ayuda mucho. Se os quiere gente! Cada review me anima a escribir, y pido que leais las historias de Nott y de Bell star. Así que, un aplauso a ambas escritoras y recordad dejarlas reviews a ellas también… ¡Y A MÍ! Read you later!**

**Viendo: El festival de los juegos olímpicos! Mientras corto nubecitas para mi traje de Tobi… **


	13. La misión del condenado

**HE VUELTO!** Ahora en serio, lo siento, he tardado MUCHÍSIMO en volver a escribir, pero es que señores y señoras, estaba estudiando para mis exámenes de septiembre y bueno, no ha habido tiempo. Quiero mejorar también mi escritura y para ello necesito vuestra ayuda. No os cortéis en criticar, cada crítica es bien recibida. ESO SÍ: NADA DE TROLEADORES ¿okey? Y tras la chapa, vamos a lo que interesa, ¿no?

**La locura ha vuelto, ¿quién será su víctima?**

** .**

La noche había alzado su velo negro hacia una hora. La luna era como un ojo enorme y amarillo que reía al ver cada paso que daba. Reía con desprecio, con sarcasmo, como si esa risa irónica y maquiavélica juzgara a la humanidad constantemente y por fin, tras milenios de haber visto los sucesos de Death City, hubiese enloquecido… ¿Hubo algún tiempo en el que esa luna mirara con cariño a estos mortales? ¿Qué atrocidad fue tan grande como para horrorizar al mismísimo astro y que enloqueciera? Si alguna vez lo hubo, hace tiempo que desapareció… Como la cordura de los ciudadanos de las barriadas. Y heme aquí, en un callejón oscuro, infecto, putrefacto, donde la maldad y el vicio campan a sus anchas y cada vomito fuera una alabanza, cada pinchazo, un vítor, cada hombre, mujer y niño que morían en este apestoso callejón recibían a la muerte con agrado. Es más, muchos sonreían en su momento final y un niño me dijo: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Death city… Eres lo que prometes

En esos pensamientos estaba yo mientras mi estómago expulsaba mi desayuno, obligándome a quedarme en un rincón, agachado, a cuatro patas… No me podían pillar por sorpresa. Mis dagas estaban siempre listas y afiladas para aquel que intentase hacerme algo. A veces pienso que la vida sería más sencilla si simplemente hubiese muerto en el incendio con mi familia. Pero ahora no puedo pararme a pensar en ello. La caza de almas me está demostrando como fiel a Shinigami. Y justo hoy es mi prueba final.

-Ahh… Hermosa ciudad, ¿no crees, inglés?

Y hablando del rey de Roma, mira quién sale de las sombras. El lobo con piel de cordero, la sonrisa que oculta al demonio, la maldad disfrazada de pureza… En dos palabras: Justin Law.

-¿Qué quieres, _lawless_?

-He venido a traerte información sobre tu siguiente misión. ¿Te importa si vamos a un lugar más privado? No quiero interrumpir nada importante entre tu estómago y tú.

-Hace rato que he dejado de vomitar. Vamos.

Y era cierto, había dejado de vomitar, pero no era porque ya no sintiera asco. Era por el mero hecho de que no tenía nada dentro ya. Justin me guió fuera del callejón hasta un local que, como no, tenía la máscara de Shinigami como logo. Era la discoteca "Dance to Death". Para ser un chiste, era muy malo. Justin entró como si nada, y el segurata intentó pararle… Mala idea. En un instante, la cabeza del pobre hombre volaba por encima de la cola. Una mujer tuvo la mala suerte de tener las manos abiertas, la cabeza aterrizó justo entre ellas y con la boca abierta. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Era ley de vida que cada vez que se cercena una cabeza tiene que caer en manos de la histérica de turno? El grito respondió mi pregunta. Sin dejar de mirar a Justin, me acerqué a la señora y le quité la cabeza. Con una de mis dagas la clavé en la pared del local. Grité: "Este es el castigo por no reconocer a vuestros superiores". Y me metí en una sala vip junto a Justin.

-Bonito numero.

-¿Lo del gorila era necesario?

-Como tú has dicho, deben reconocer a sus superiores.

El humo de la discoteca se pegaba a mi piel y a mi garganta creándome sed. Sin mirar al camarero chasqueé los dedos y vino con mi bebida favorita: Té helado. Oh yeaah… Ese sabor y esa frescura, y aún así ese toque familiar… Ah… Mi hermano y yo solíamos tomárnoslo debajo del árbol… Aún podía oler el frescor que desprendía la sombra de ese momento…

-Eh, inglés, atiende. Baja a tierra que el plan es sencillo y no quiero pifias.

-Adelante.

-Esta es la mansión Capone. Al parecer es una familia mafiosa que no solo está corrompida, sino que no comparte su poder con Shinigami. Pretenciosos… Por eso debes darles su justo castigo.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo entrar?

-El sistema de seguridad es total. Ni un ratón podría colarse sin ser notado.

-¿Pero…?

-Yo puedo crear una brecha de tres minutos, o una distracción necesaria cuando me digas código rojo. ¿Entendido?

-Bien, ¿por dónde convendría más infiltrarme?

-El tejado es la parte más vulnerable. Solo hay dos francotiradores. Pero si ves que son mucho para ti, escoria, siempre puedes rogarme que te ayude.

_Lo que dicen del poder es cierto, a este tío se le ha subido a la cabeza eso de ser la mano derecha de Shinigami. Pero no pienso pedir ayuda a este. Está mal de la azotea, y cada vez que hiere a alguien, no para hasta llegar al extremo más salvaje y bestial del ser humano… Solamente vi ese comportamiento en Quan Shi, de Mortal kombat, y ni siquiera era real… Doy gracias a que Justin al menos no es calvo ni tiene poderes mágicos… Si los tuviera, el mundo se convertiría en un reflejo de su mente depravada…_

-Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, pero creo que me las puedo ingeniar solo.

-Si tú lo dices. Estaré aquí mismo, por si vuelves lloriqueando

Terminé mi té helado, saboreando el último retazo de memoria, antes de sumergirme en el amargo y metálico sabor de la sangre y el acero.

**Justin. Pov.**

Tsk… Ese inglés… No sé por qué, pero me da mala espina.

Una de las camareras me trajo mi bebida. Vodka. Simple, solo. Una bebida que dicen que es demasiado fuerte como para que una persona la tome sola, a no ser que necesite borrar algo de la mente… O también es el símbolo de una pureza que es mancillada al mezclarse.

Agarré a la camarera del brazo.

-Tráeme un espejo. Me da igual del tamaño que sea, pero que quepan al menos tres números de tres cifras.

La camarera asintió, aterrorizada. Cuando le solté la mano, vi como se la agarraba. Pobre humanita. Parecen tan frágiles como unos muñecos de porcelana… Patético.

El vodka me bajaba como una lengua de fuego que me envolvía rápidamente con un calor reconfortante… Pero había algo que me fastidiaba la sensación… Algo que me carcomía… ¿Qué es esto?

-42.42.564… ¿Hola? ¿Shinigami-sama?

-Yoh, Justin-kun, ¿qué tal le va a nuestro _rookie_?

-Acaba de irse a la mansión Caponne.

-Disculpa, Justin-kun, creo que no te he oído bien… ¿Has dicho "La mansión Caponne"?

-Sí, señor

-¡¿ESTÁ LOCO O QUÉ?! ¡Si Wes-san va allí lo matarán!

-Intenté advertírselo, pero se empeñó en que lo haría solo.

-¡Si no vas con él, morirá! ¡Y él es una pieza importante para nuestro puzle! Hemos perdido al hermano pequeño, necesitamos al mayor. Con la sangre de nobles, podremos poner en jaque a todo el mundo…

-Y acabar con el dios loco, Asura.

-Justin-kun, ve con Wes-san. No podemos permitir que nuestros planes se vayan al garete por culpa de un mocoso que ha decidido jugar con la mafia italiana. ¡Por Kami-sama, es como volver a tener a Black Star!

-Pero… Shinigami-sama…

-Sin peros. O lo traes vivo o no vuelvas en absoluto.

Diciendo esto, Shinigami-sama cortó la comunicación. Tiré el espejo al escenario con la buena suerte de darle a una pandilla de ignorantes. Parecía un grupo de pijos con poca clase, pero aún así tenían las agallas de venir a desafiarme.

-Oye, ¿has sido tú quién ha tirado ese espejo a la cabeza de mi amigo, verdad?

-¿Y qué si he sido yo?

-Creo que deberías pedirle perdón.

Que estúpidos… Grupo de cinco, uno lleva un cuchillo bajo la chaqueta de lino, otro está buscando algo… ¿Un mechero tal vez? No le servirá de nada endurecer el puño… Otro está colocándose un puño americano y por último otro está a punto de sacar una pistola… Niños de papá, qué monos… Aunque…

-¡HABEIS ESCOGIDO EL PEOR DÍA PARA TOCARME LAS PELOTAS!

En ese momento, Justin perdió todo sentido de si eran humanos o eran animales. Daba igual. Solo serían pulpa hecha de carne y sesos cuando él terminara de desquitarse. Ninguno tuvo la más mínima oportunidad… Ni siquiera pudieron levantar los puños para defenderse. Justin sacó dos de sus cuchillas y los cuellos del hombre del puño americano y del mechero dejaron de sujetar las respectivas cabezas. Sus tres compañeros no pudieron reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que les pasara lo mismo… Salvo que el último, aquel que tenía la pistola, fue el más desgraciado…

-Te doy dos opciones: Te suicidas con tu pistola, o te mato con mis puños.

-¡P-pero…! ¡Si no es de verdad! ¡Es una réplica! Solo queríamos intimidarte un poco, nada más… Por favor, perdóname la vida, te lo suplico, por favor.

-Vaya…

Justin se levantó y se alejó a la puerta. Las lágrimas del hombre de la réplica, ¿le habrían conmovido?

En ese momento, Justin se giró a toda velocidad e inmovilizó con todo su peso a su futura víctima.

-¡ENTONCES MUERE POR MIS MANOS!

El primer puñetazo dolió, el segundo más, el tercero más aún… Los puñetazos se sucedían, pero poco a poco el hombre los notaba más lejanos, ya no veía, se le había caído un ojo… La oscuridad le rodeaba y una voz le decía que era hora de dormir. Habría preguntado "¿Mamá?" si aún le quedarán fuerzas y mandíbula… La oscuridad le gustaba… La luz significaba dolor, y cada vez se alejaba, más y más deprisa…

Cuando terminé de golpearle, solo quedaba la pulpa de lo que había sido el ser humano… Miré mis puños, estaban al rojo. No solo de sangre, sino de haberlos gastado. Pedí unos vendajes y maldije para mí mismo. No era propio de mí matar de una forma tan sucia. La gente había huido del local. Pagué mi bebida lanzando un billete que cayó en la pulpa sanguinolenta. Me vendé las manos y me fui a ayudar al inglés, aún con una sensación de picazón en el pecho.

**Wes. Pov.**

Ya estoy dentro. La guardia del tejado era muy fácil de abatir. Ahora el corredor… Mierda, está mucho mejor vigilada de cómo me la habían pintado. Justin me había dicho que era imposible, pero nunca pensé que lo dijera en serio…

En fin, me tocará revisar mi equipo: Pistola con silenciador, munición variada: explosiva, somnífera, asesina, normal, de bolas… ¿Por qué demonios he metido munición de bolas? Ah, y el saco para secuestrar a la brujita…

-Disculpa pero, ¿para qué es eso?

-Esto es para secuestrar a la mini-bruja Ángela.

-Entonces… Debes morir.

Una espada salió al lado de mi cuello. Esquivé justo a tiempo para evitar que me cortaran el cuello como si fuera un pavo de acción de gracias. Ante mí apareció un hombre blandiendo una katana y una especie de almacén de ellas… Tenía el pelo largo y plateado, casi tirando a ceniza. Una camiseta holgada y pantalones vaqueros, y llevaba puesta una gabardina marrón. Pude sacar mi pistola con silenciador a tiempo que bloqueé otro ataque.

-Maldición. No me esperaba este inconveniente… ¿tu nombre?

-Mifune el samurái. Guardaespaldas de la bruja Ángela.

Ahora que sabemos el nombre de cada uno, prepárate a morir.

**Fin de éste capítulo. En el próximo van a pasar cosas muy extrañas. Supongo que todos sabíamos que Mifune no podía quedarse como un pacífico vendedor de Sushi en la ciudad ¿eh? Va a ser un combate épico, ya que Wes esconde el secreto de su naturaleza y Mifune tiene otro secreto bajo la manga. El próximo capítulo será la resolución de cómo Wes pudo entrar a formar parte del Shibusen. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Para saberlo, esperad al próximo episodio de ¡EL ASESINO COMEDOR DE ALMAS!**


End file.
